Batman's Little Bird
by Firestark5757
Summary: Batman is on a mission to hunt down a vile gangster known as Tony Zucco, at the Haley Circus. But things take an unexpected twist when 2 acrobats fall to their deaths, their son is orphaned, and it happened because of money. Batman can't stand to see a child having to deal with the same thing he had too. That's when the Bat makes the choice to take the little bird under his wing.
1. Parents

**THIS IS MY FIRST ADDITION TO MY NEW SIERIS, BATMAN'S LITTLE BIRD, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE! **

"We'll be on in 15, Graysons hurry up," The Ringmaster announced,

"Will do! Ok Dicky, are you ready to watch tonight's show?"

"Yes Daddy," A small boy with black hair said as he looked up at his acrobatic father.

His mother and father were a part of a circus group called The Flying Graysons. He would be in it too in about 7 years, you have to be at lest 13 before you can join, that's the Haly Circus rule.

"I got a front row seat for you little Dicky,"

"Am I close to Lenny the Lion?"

"Right behind him,"

Dick Grayson gave a little excited screech with a bounce.

"Stay here while Daddy gets ready ok?"

"Yes Daddy."

As his dad walked into his dressing room, Dick sat on a creaky bench by the door.

"Hi Dicky!" A tall man in a tan uniform came up to him, he was the lion tamer.

"Hi Mr. Jackson!"

"Well how are you today?"

"Good."

"Well are you going to watch tonight?"

"Yes, i get to sit behind Lenny the lion!"

"Well Lenny will be very happy,"

Dick gave a little giggle.

"Look what i got for you Dick,"

He pulled out a long black cape, the boy's mouth dropped in surprise,

"Just like the super heroes!"

He slipped it over his head. Dick held onto the ends and flapped like a bird while he stood on top of the bench.

"You look like a bird there," The tamer smiled.

"He he he!"

He flapped his cape as he jumped off the bench and ran around the lion tamer. Then his dad's door opened.

"Nice cape there Dicky,"

"Mr. Jackson gave it to me!"

"And what do you say?"

"Thank you Mr. Jackson!"

"Thank you" His dad nodded.

"Anytime, have fun little bird. I'll make sure to spot you in the audience!"

"Bye!" Dick waved his cape around as he said goodbye.

"10 minutes!" The Ringmaster yelled,

"How 'bout you go get Mommy little bird?"

"Ok! Whoosh!"

He ran all the way to his mother's dressing room as he flapped his cape,

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what i got!"

Mrs. Grayson opened the door,

"What is it baby?" His mother asked

"Look what i got!"

She smiled, "Nice wings little bird," She ruffled his hair, "Did Daddy tell you where you were sitting?"

"Uh hu,"

"Ok well lets go see Daddy little bird"

"Whoosh!"

She couldn't help but laugh as he skipped ahead.

"Darling! You look stunning!" Dick's father said while hugging her.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot my hat!" Mrs. Grayson cried.

"I'll get it Mommy!"

"That's very kind of you but-"

"On in 5 people!"

"Ok Dicky but come right back do you hear me?"

"Yes Mommy!"

Dick raced back to his mom's dressing room, when he opened the door he saw a bunch of pictures of him and his dad hanging on the walls, then he spotted the binoculars and the pictures of robins. He and his mother would go bird watching at the different parks they visited. His mother's favorite birds were robins. She loved the colors and beauty. Then he spotted the tall white hate with red marks across it. He picked it up off the model and "flew" out the door. On his way out he saw the Ringmaster walked out of the circus tent. Dick was a very curios boy so naturally he fallowed. as he got closer he could hear him talking to someone. He peaked out of the side of the tent and looked.

"What! I payed you yesterday!" The owner looked frustrated.

"Do you want protection or not?" Two dark figures stood in front of him.

"This is outrageous! You should be paying me for protection! I could tell the police about you!"

"But you know better then that don't you Mr. Haly?"

For a second he looked caught off guard but then said,

"I'm still not paying,"

"Bad move circus freak, your going to wish you hadn't done that,"

Before Dick could see what happened next a hand touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing back here little bird?"

His mother looked worried,

"Nothing Mom, I got your hat."

"Thank you Dicky, let's get you seated, after this we'll go get some ice cream."

"You promise!" He had completely forgotten about the two dark figures and Mr. Haley,

"He he, yes."

"Wait wait wait, where are you going?" Flash said with a chuckle,

Batman looked very serious at him, by the way, he wasn't laughing.

"You heard him," Superman gave him a stern look.

"I know it's just, well, he's the LAST person i would think of to go to the CIRCUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Flash started busting out laughing,

"Why is that so funny?" Batman replied.

"It's not like he's going there to have fun, it's an undercover mission to find Zucco." Wonder woman said,

"But why him? Doesn't he HATE clowns?"

Batman walked up to him,

"Why not me? It's my town and my villain so if you have any more questions then please, I'm all ears,"

Batman just glared at him till Flash had to look away, Batman then turned to the others and nodded before he went into the tele porter and left.

"Wow," Flash gulped, "For a guy who doesn't have super powers he has better laser vision then you ever will." He said gesturing to Superman.

"Little bird! I was so scarred something happened to you when you weren't in Mommy's dressing room."

Mr. Grayson scooped up his son and tickled him till he was crying with laughter.

"Ok Dicky, your seat is number 46, you know what that looks like?"

"Daddy!" He started to giggle, "It's a 4 and a 6 Daddy."

"I know i know i just want to make sure, you be good now. I'll be watching you from right up there," He pointed up at the trapezes.

"OK"

"Good, now run along!"

"Be good lil bird!" His mother called,

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

He then raced to his seat,

Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne as he walked out of the bathroom, Better get a ticket, He thought. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. I can't believe all i've got on me is 15$. So much for billionaire, at lest i don't have to worry about someone mugging me. Bruce pulled out 5$ and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me,"

Bruce turned around to see a small boy wearing a cape tugging on his pants.

"Can I run ahead of you? It will only take a second."

"Uh..."

I have a job kid, scram, He thought but those big blue eyes seemed to say something, I can't do that, this means a lot to him,

"Yeah...Go ahead."

"Thank you!"

The kid raced up to the booth, looked at the man then ran inside. Bruce then walked up payed for the ticket then went in. When he saw the boy run up to the front of the seats he cracked a smile at those big happy eyes. It lasted for a few seconds before someone started talking in his ear.

"Clark to Bruce, are you in?"

"Wa- Yes yes I'm in,"

"Ok, make sure you look out for anything suspicious,"

"I know what I'm looking for Clark,"

"Ok ok i won't bother you again just make sure you-"

"I got this,"

"But what about-"

"Goodbye Clark,"

He shut it off then took his seat for the show,

Dick Grayson clapped as loud as he could when Mr. Jackson bowed and walked out with the lions.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for! The best acrobats of this time! Preforming without a net is

The Flying Graysons!"

"Yay!" He yelled.

He looked up at his parents who were waving, but Dick knew they were waving at him. They grabbed their ropes and swung across. He knew something was wrong when they let go too early, he saw them try to grab at the other rope but couldn't reach it and started to fall. Everyone gasped in shock as they smacked into the ground,

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Bruce saw the lion tamer leave,

"Bruce you there?"

"Barry! Are you trying to blow my cover?"

"No but i've been dying to ask this question!"

"One second,"

He got up and went outside,

"What is it now Flash?"

Before he could answer he heard a bunch of screaming from inside.

"Got to go, "

"But wait i-"

Bruce ripped off his shirt and pulled up his mask then ran inside the tent.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

He saw a small boy running across the stage towards two bodies laying in the middle.

"Help! Someone help!" The Ringmaster was yelling as everyone started to run out of the circus thinking if the stayed long enough something might happen to them.

Bruce saw an emergency truck pull up, the little boy was picked up and taken away.

"NOOO!" He cried, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Pain weighed down in his chest as he saw that was the boy who was so happy to see his mother and father preform and asked if he could cut him in line.

"NOOO!"

The boy broke away from the security guards and ran over to his parent but before he could the Ringmaster grabbed him,

"It's over Dick, they're gone,"

"NOOO! MOMMY! DADDY!"

He was picked up again and taken inside,

Bruce couldn't leave, that was the boy's parents. They died right in front of him. It wasn't fair, It isn't fair... He then saw the boy break away again and started running out of the tent.

"Stop him! He's only 6! He needs help!"

He had to find that boy and help him before he hurt himself or anyone else, Batman jumped up and glided out of the tent and raced after the boy.

Bruce had been chasing the boy for about an hour till he was out of his sight,

"Calling Bruce to Clark do you copy?"

"Isn't the best time Clark,"

"But you've been out there for three hours, the circus is only 2,"

"Well maybe i've found something,"

"Have you?"

"Got to go Clark,"

"But-"

When he turned it off he could hear a small sobbing, Bruce fallowed it down an ally. As he looked around for the boy he saw the small black cape the kid was wearing sticking out from behind a dumpster,

"Uh..."

What am i thinking? i don't know how to talk to kids, why am i not leaving this to the cops or a therapist? He thought for a moment then thought of the answer, Cause he's 6 and his parent's died right in front of him and i want to make sure he doesn't make my mistake.

"Kid, uh... you back there?"

The little boy stopped crying and looked around the dumpster,

"Yeah" He said in a small cracked voice,

_ Ok now i have to help him._

"Um, are you ok?"

The kid started to cry again, _Great job Bruce, you made a little boy cry_, Bruce tried to think of what to say then,

"It's all my fault!" The kid wailed,

That's when instinct kicked in,

"No no no it's not your fault," Bruce sat down and scooted closer to the boy.

"B-but i should have told them...I should have told someone about them..."

"About who?"

"I don't know!" He started sobbing,

"Shh shh, it's ok,"

Bruce reached out and held onto his shoulder, He's obviously too scarred and shocked to explain, i have to confer him.

"Look i'm sure it wasn't your fault they died,"

He just looked away and went on crying, Bruce sat next to him with his back against the wall.

"My parents died too you know,"

At that the boy stopped crying,

"T-they did?"

"Yep, and it really was my fault,"

"What happened?"

"Well i don't really like to talk about it-"

"Please?"

He could see that the boy really wanted to know, that this might help him calm down. He took a long sigh then began the story,

"A long time ago my parents took me to the opera, see i had a big phobia of bats-"

"A-a phobia?"

"Means i was scarred,"

"Oh, i'm scarred of bats too,"

The boy scooted closer to him and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, so there was bats in this play and i got scarred and ask my dad if we could leave, me and my parents left then a man wanted our money. My dad was shot trying to protect my mom then my mother was shot. It was all my fault."

Long pause

"B-but you didn't know, you didn't know that they would be killed. It's not your fault."

"Did you know your parents were going to be killed?"

"What? No i didn't,"

"Then it wasn't your fault ether,"

The boy stopped talking then cuddled into his arm and closed his eyes. Bruce was shocked for a moment but then he sorta liked it. He liked this boy. He wanted the boy to stay there. Bruce pulled out his hand and brushed it over the boy's hair as he fell asleep.

"Clark to Bruce, Clark to Bruce are you there?""Yes yes i'm here,"

"When are you coming back to the WatchTower Batman?"

"I'm on my way,"

Bruce looked back down at the boy,

"Can i bring a friend?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA AND I SHOULD KEEP WRITING, THANKS!**


	2. Keeping Him

"Who is that?"

"Aw man this-this is classic!"

"Batman?"

Bruce had just walked in through the teleporter with a small dirty boy in his arms, he looked very sad as he silently waked towards the computer,

"I'll explain soon but it's been a long night and i need to get home, we need to get home."

He set course on the computer for the Bat Cave and was about to leave when Superman came in,

"Batman! What are you doing? Who is the boy?"

"It's a long story Superman,"

"Well can you at lest tell us his name?"

Batman seemed to freeze then turned back to the portal.

"That's just it,"

"What's just it?"

"That's just it, i don't know his name,"

Before anyone could say another word he went through the portal.

"Thanks for the update!" Flash called behind him.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, finally Superman spoke up.

"You heard Batman, he'll explain everything to us in the morning. Let's get back to work."

"Finally, home."

Bruce took off his mask and called Alfred,

"Oh Dear heavens! What happened to this boy!"

"He's ok, he just needs a bath and a snack, can you go make him something?"

"Um, yes sir be back in a jiff."

When Alfred left Bruce leaned over the boy,

"Um...kid, wake up, kid," he whispered

"Ugh..."

The boy lazily opened his eyes,

"Hi, your at my house, I'm going to clean you up and put you in some pajamas then you can go to sleep ok?"

"Ok," The boy sad sleepily.

"But to do that I need to know your name,"

"My name is Dick, Dick Grayson, but my Mommy and Daddy call me Dicky or Little Bird."

"Ok Dicky, can i call you Dicky?"

He nodded,

"Alright let's get you too the bathroom where you can get a bath ok?"

"Ok"

Dick wobbled to his feet and grabbed Bruce's hand, Bruce flinched but let him hold it on his way up the stairs. They went into the bathroom, Dick undressed and got in the tub while Bruce helped scrub the sleepy kid. When Dick was done he raped him in a towel and told him to stay put while he goes to get him one of his big shirts. He slipped a big black shirt over his neck and held his hand as they walked down to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting with the warm cookies and milk.

"Do you like cookies?"

"mmmmhmmm"

Dick climbed up onto the chair and started munching on the cookies while Bruce watched him with a worried look.

"Master Bruce, maybe while he eats you can clean up yourself?"

"No Alfred i have to make sure he's ok,"

"Sir i promise he'll be fine after my care,"

"Um..."

Bruce looked at Dick one last time before saying,

"Ok, i'll be right ba-"

"NOO!"

Dick jumped down and ran over to hug Bruce,

"Don't leave!"

"Uh...I'll promise I'll be back,"

"NO! That's what Mommy and Daddy said!"

He could see the boy was starting to cry,

"Ok i won't go,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"But Sir you need to-"

"I'll be fine Alfred, go on Dick, go eat your cookies. I'll be right here."

Dick wouldn't let go,

"Come here,"

He picked him up and carried him over to a sink. Bruce dabbed a napkin,

"Look here Dicky,"

Dick looked at him as Bruce dabbed his eyes,

"I'm right here, your ok,"

"Can i go to bed now?"

"Sure, in the morning i'll show you around the house ok?"

"Ok,"

"But Mr. Wayne-"

"I'll wash up in my room Alfred."

"Can i sleep in your room?" Dick said with dopy little eyes.

"Of course you can. I'll be in my room if you need me Alfred. Let's go Dicky,"

He carried him up to his room and put the boy in his bed.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to wash my face really-"

"NO! I mean, please can you sleep with me?"

"Uh...Ok Dick,"

He laid down with the little boy with his arms around him and pulled up the covers.

"It's ok Dick, I'm right here, I'm right here."

Bruce opened his eyes, he looked around. _Ugh, i didn't change out of my suit last night and I'm covered in dirt._ Bruce got up and took a shower, changed into some sweats then looked at his room. _Am i missing something? _Bruce looked all over his room, _why is it such a mess? Dicky!_ Bruce ran all around his room calling for him. Then all through the hall and down and up stairs, through the kitchen and around the living room,

"DICK! DICKY! DICKY WHERE ARE YOU!"

His voice was growing into a panic,

"DICKY!"

Then he ran into Alfred,

"Sorry Master Bruce,"

"Oh sorry..." Bruce said detracted

"Have you seen Dick?" He was looking around the dining room as he said so,

"Oh i don't believe i have,"

"Ok well keep an eye out for him ok?"

"Ok but sir i heard him i think in your room last time i checked,"

"What? i was just in there i didn't see him."

"Well it was about 5 minutes ago i heard some ruffling up there, i would check again if i were you,"

"Fine ok i'll be right back,"

Bruce ran up the stairs to his room and saw some of his pillows were gone,

"Dick? You in here?"

He ducked under the bed and there he was, curled up in a ball with blankets and pillows surrounding him. Bruce sighed in relief,

"Dicky, wake up," Bruce said as he shook his shoulder,

"Wa-"

He looked around,

"Mr. Wayne? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Dicky, everything is fine, hurry up and get dressed, Alfred got you some new clothes,"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you where i work, the Watch Tower,"

"Isn't that where the super heroes go?"

"Yes,"

"Who are you?"

"Come here and i'll show you," He said with a smile,

They walked into the library part of the house.

"But this is just a bunch of books Mr. Wayne,"

Bruce just smiled as he walked towards the B section and pulled on a book about bats. When he did this the book shelf opened and in front of them lead a long stairwell,

"Wow..."

"Remember don't tell anyone about this ok?"

Dick just nodded as Bruce lead him down the stairs into a large cave with computers, cars and weapons. Dick let go of Bruce's hand and started running around looking at stuff yelling,

"What does this do!"

And,

"What is it!"

Then finally the kid ran up to the display cases where he puts his Batman suits,

"Y-your...y-your..."

Dick turned around and look straight into Bruce's eyes,

"YOUR BATMAN!"

"The one and only," He said,

"Now i know it's going to be hard to tell me cause you probably want to forget it but i need to know what you where talking about last night before i take you to the WatchTower,"

The boy's smile disappeared, _Please don't cry i can take the crying, please don't cry,_

"Well two men wanted money from the Ringmaster,"

"Do you remember why? I need to know everything,"

Bruce could see the boy was reluctant, like if he told him he would be hunted down or something. Bruce sat down on the table in which Dick had climbed on.

"Look, you can tell me anything. No one's going to hurt you, your safe here."

The boy looked up at him,

"Ok well they were saying something about protection. Then the Ringmaster wouldn't pay so the other two said he would regret it."

"Thank you Dicky, you did a good thing, now what's your favorite color, Alfred got some new clothes for you in every color."

"Ok, uh green no yellow, wait wait no red, or black *GASP* Black, my cape! Where did it go!"

He started running around looking for it,

"Alfred can you bring down the boy's cape!"

"Right on it sir!"

"Don't worry he'll be back in no time."

"Ok,"

"But in the mean time what color do you like? And don't pick over 1."

"Red then,"

"Is that it?"

"Yep i love red."

Alfred came down with the cape in his hands,

"Here you are sir, a freshly ironed cape,"

"Thank you!"

He picked up the cape and put it around his neck, he held it out and started to flap and giggle. Then he stopped.

"What's wrong Dicky?"

"When ever i flapped my cape Mommy and Daddy used to call me their little bird, but now..."

"But now I get to call you my little bird," Bruce smiled.

Dick raced up to Bruce's legs and started hugging him, Bruce leaned down to hug him to but then Alfred said,

"Master Bruce, it's already 10:30, so you probably need to-"

"Yes yes, i'll hurry. Ok Dick what animals do you like?"

"Uh...I like birds,"

"You do, well let me look in here and find you a red shirt with birds,"

The longer he dug in the pile the more he thought there wasn't going to be one, then he remembered his trip to the zoo when his parents got him a shirt 3x his size that only now fits him. _Even though it's big it still exactly what he wants._

"I'll be right back Dick,"

Before Dick could protest Bruce was racing up the stairs and into his room. It took him about 2 minutes to find the shirt and when he did there was a loud crash that came from below, he raced all the way back down till he was in the Bat Cave staring at a broken cup in the middle of the floor with Alfred cleaning it up and Dick stand in the black with tears growing in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dick?"

"I saw that Mr. Alfred made you coffee and i wanted to bring it to you but then it fell and i didn't mean to don't be mad please," The boy was very close to crying now,

"No no no no it's no problem for me to clean it up, you were just trying to be helpful," Alfred said with a forgiving face,

"It's ok Dicky, i have plenty of cups."

Bruce patted his head,

"Look what i got you, i know its big but i hope it will work,"

Dick's frown turned into a smile as he held the soft shirt with black birds traced along it.

"Alright, there's a bathroom right in there where you can get dressed, here's your clean jeans. Come out when your done ok?"

"Ok,"

It was about 5 seconds till he was back out with the shirt, pants and cape on. He looked down at his bare feet,

"Can i have some shoes?"

"Yes I think i have some green shoes in your size when i was a kid, it's got to be somewhere in this box, here we go!,"

Dick slipped on the shoes and looked up at Bruce.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to tie my shoes,"

"That's ok, here i'll do it for you,"

When Bruce finished tying them the boy asked how they were going to get to the WatchTower,

"Easy like this,"

He got on his computer typed in WatchTower, then the teleporter opened up,

"Woh!" Dick said as he looked into it.

"How does it work?"

"We just walk through like this-"

"Wait! Your suit!"

"Oh yeah, be right back,"

He slipped on the suit and ran back into the cave,

"Ok ready?"

"Um..."

"Come on all you have to do is-"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-i'm scarred."

"It's ok, you just have to walk right through it and then-"

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong,"

"But what if-"

"Did you trust me?"

"What?"

"Did you trust me when i took you to my house?"

"Yes,"

"Did anything bad happen?"

"No,"

"Then do you trust me to go to the WatchTower?"

There was a long pause,

"Yes,"

"Here, i'll go first. You come in after me ok?"

"Ok,"

Batman took one last look at Dick before he went into the portal.

"Batman!" Flash yelled as he walked out of the portal,

"Where have you been? Your over 3 hours late." Superman replied,

"Look it was a long night i had-"

"No excuses why are you late?"

"Well-"

Right then Dick jumped out of the portal and landed beside him,

"That was so cool!"

He started running around Batman saying,

"Can We do it again!, Can we do it again!"

"Dicky, stop just a second," Bruce said while looking down at him, Dick nodded.

"Who's that?"

"It's a long story." Batman looked exhausted.

"Well, can we have a meeting about it?"

"Just a second. Dicky, lets get you some breakfast ok?"

"Ok! Can i have some donuts?"

"Yes, you can whatever you like," He walked Dick down into the kitchen,

"That was just, wow." Flash said as he watched the kid stick right next to Batman.

"I'll go talk to him," Superman caught up to them,

"Bruce, look you need to talk, we-"

"I don't "need" to do anything,"

"We need to talk about the child."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to find a suitable home for him."

"What make's my home unsuitable?"

"Look we just need to make sure he has the proper care and-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"We need to know why your keeping him."

"Why not!" Bruce accidentally yelled that part.

Dick had stopped and was looking up at him. Clark was gesturing toward the conference room.

"Look, i'll be right back Dicky i just have to-"

"No!"

Dick started hugging him and not letting go,

"I promise I'll be right back."

"But that's what Mommy and Daddy said-"

"I'm not Mommy and Daddy, I'm Batman, and Batman always keeps his promises."

Dick looked up at him,

"Always?"

"Always."

"Ok,"

"Clark, where is Hawk Woman? She love kids right?"

Clark grabbed his communicator and called for her, when Hawk Woman came she said,

"Aw look at him! He's adorable!"

Dick looked up at her and backed up behind Batman's cape. Batman let a smile escape from his face in the WatchTower, which he has never let happened before.

"It's ok Dick, she's not going to hurt you she just thinks your very handsome,"

Dick smiled and shyly waved a hello.

"Do you think you can get him some breakfast while i'm working?"

"I would love to!" Hawk Woman leaned down, "What do you like for breakfast?"

"I like donuts,"

"Good cause Flash has a huge box of donuts from around the world let's go!"

When Bruce was satisfied that Dick was happy he turned back to Superman,

"Lead the way,"

"Does anyone have any questions?" Batman asked,

"Can you repeat that?" Flash asked with a confused look on his face,

" *SIGH* Ok so this boy, Dick, his parents are the act, The Flying Graysons. Last night they were murdered because of Zucco's group. They wanted protection money from the circus but the Ringmaster said he wouldn't pay so they did something to the ropes making the Graysons fall to their deaths. I took him home to make sure he was ok cause my parents died when i was young too. Do you understand now Flash?"

"Sorta,"

"Well that will have to work cause we need to talk about getting the boy in proper care," Superman replied

"What do you mean proper care?" Bruce questioned.

"I mean we need to find some parents for him,"

"Why not me? Not to be rude but he's gotten very attached to me,"

"It's only been 1 day,"

"I know, and that was the 1 day he attached to me,"

"Look, it's for the best Bruce, how are you going to provide for him?"

"With my billionaire company that's how Clark."

"But you can't give him the one thing he desperately needs,"

"And what's that?"

"A loving father,"

"Do you think i don't care about him?"

"I know you care but between you, your company, your solo hero gig and being a member of the Justice League how are you going to be there for him?"

"I will,"

"Look i know a great orphanage where we can-"

"No! Dicky's- this kid's parents just died we can't give him away,"

"No that's exact exactly why we need to give him away, this way he'll have new parents in no time."

"I can't just tell him he has to leave, think of how he's going to feel?"

"He won't understand right now but when he gets older then he'll be happy to live with such caring parents."

Batman was beat, what else could he say that didn't make him sound weak or desperate, _but i am desperate, i can't let him go,_ he thought,

"Fine, but you have to tell him,"

"No problem."

Superman got up and went out the door, Batman walked up and peaked around the corner.

Dick had finished his donuts and was talking about how great Mr. Wayne is at the 25 foot long table.

"Dick?" Superman asked

"Yes,"

"Um...well it's been a great time having you here and now we're going to take you to a place where you can get a Mommy and Daddy who will be super happy to have-"

"NO! Mr. Wayne said he would take care of me,"

"Well see you-"

"But i want Mr. Wayne! I want him to be my Daddy!"

Bruce's heart broke as the boy went into a sob, he fell to the ground and kept crying and crying. He could tell Clark did feel bad for what he was doing. Bruce couldn't take it, he ran up to Dick's side and held him in his arms.

"Dicky it's going to be ok, you'll find some great new parents to-"

"I don't want new parents, i want you." Dick looked up at him with sad eyes.

Bruce wished there was something he could do or say that would make everything for this boy ok.

Bruce looked up at the blank ceiling, this is the 5th time in a row this has happened since he got rid of Dick. Nothing felt right anymore. He would lay awake thinking about it for hours. Tonight he couldn't take it, he was going to talk to Clark now.

Bruce got into his suit then went to the WatchTower. The room was pitch black with no one there, he walked down the halls till he got to the monitor room where Superman was on watch duty.

"Clark, we need to talk,"

"About what?"

"About Dick Grayson."

"Look i know you we attached to him but-"

"Is there anything I can do? Quit the league? Quit Batman what?"

"You would really quit Batman for this boy?"

"Don't tell anyone, but yes."

"Look Bruce i think maybe you should-"

Sirens started going off,

"Whats going on?" Bruce asked,

Superman typed something on the computer,

"Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"You won't like it but a group who works for Zucco is attacking the orphanage."

"We need to get there NOW!"

"What, do you know what's happening?"

"Zucco knows about Dick and he's going to get him to keep quite, that's why we have to go right now!"

Bruce left right away while Superman had to explain to Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Red Tornado everything and catch up.

When Superman got there half of the building was in ruins while the other one was on fire, Bruce had just pulled up,

"Batman! You cover the right flank with Green Lantern and Flash while i-"

"I'M GOING AFTER DICK!"

Bruce completely ignored Superman's protests and ran into the burning building.

"DICK! DICK ARE YOU IN HERE! DICK! DICKY!"

He ran around the rooms opening doors and looking though everything,

"DADDY!"

At once Batman raced toward the cry,

"DADDY HELP! DADDY!"

"I'M COMING DICKY!"

When he got to Dick he was stunned of what he saw,

"The great and powerful Dark Night, the one who almost ran me out of business. And Right now i have his precious son in my hands,"

Zucco was standing with a gun pointed at Dick's chest. _No..._

"You probably wondering why in the world would i come here instead of sending someone, well there was someone else and then this guy," Gestured to Dick, "Kept saying how Batman was going to save him, that his Daddy was going to save him. His dad is Batman. I thought he was just making up stories since i killed his dad, when i told him that he started saying the Batman was his new Daddy. But when i saw you pull up like 5 seconds after i knew it had to be true. So that's when i waited for you. So what should i do first?"

He started to swing the gun around Dick, he then stopped and put his finger on the trigger.

"NOOO!" Bruce yelled accidentally out of his normal Batman like voice.

"Oh so he is your son, isn't he? Well if he is then maybe i could make you suffer by killing him? Or i could keep him hostage so you'll quit Batman?"

He started to reach down to pick up the boy.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Batman started running up to Zucco but then he placed the gun right up on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Bruce stopped and watched helplessly as Zucco put his finger on the trigger.

"DADDY!"

"Dicky it's ok, you going to be fine,"

"Aw how sweet, but i have something else in mind,"

Zucco stood up and pulled the trigger, as he did so Bruce kicked his stomach which made him miss but he skimmed Dick's arm making it bleed on the side. Dick cried in pain as he covered it with his hand. Bruce ran over to Dick,

"Don't worry, i'm here Dicky, i'm here."

"No your not!"

Zucco shoved him across the room,

"DADDY! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Dick got up and started punching at Zucco's legs.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to hurt you little brat."

Zucco picked him up and held him over the ledge.

"DADDY!"

Batman turned to see him squirming in Zucco's arms, he stood up and started running towards him.

"Na ah ah! Don't take another step,"

Zucco losened his grip on Dick.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"Begging from Batman? This must be my birthday, but it would be even better to see you cry,"

He then let go of Dick,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"DICK!"

Bruce jumped over the ledge and caught him before he landed.

"Another day Batman, another day!"

Zucco then disappeared. Bruce looked down at his cape where Dick laid holding his arm and crying.

"Dicky are you all right?"

Before he could answer a giant flaming wall started falling towards them. Bruce jumped out of the way but while doing it Dick started to fall again,

"DADDY!"

Bruce grabbed Dick's cape he was wearing and pulled him back up. The building started shaking, _This building's about to collapse, we have to get out of here, now. _Bruce looked around for and exit. Then the ground under Dick broke off, he then smacked about 3 feet below him.

"Dicky, stay there. I'm coming to get you."

He jumped down and scoped him up. Bruce ran down the burning hall and jumped out of the window with the boy in his arms. The building exploded behind them.

Superman saw the building explode, _Bruce..._ He flew around the building with the others close behind till the saw a black shape sitting on the ground. When they went over there Batman was holding Dick in his arms while Dick cried and said,

"It's alright Dicky, your safe i got you, i'll never let go of you, never again."

**THE END**


	3. Settling In

Bruce stepped back to admire his work, on Dick's right arm was a freshly placed gauze. It had taken about 30 minutes to take the bullet out that was shot by Zucco. _I'm going to kill him for the scars he left on this boy,_ It was bleeding so much that this was the third gauze he put on there but it seemed to be clearing up. Dick was holding a bag of ice on top of his head, Clark said that for now he could stay with him until he was safe from Zucco and it was a maybe that he would stay with Bruce. But Bruce knew by Clark's eyes that Dick would get to stay with him.

"All done, tell me if it starts to bleed again."

Dick nodded while covering something on his leg.

"What's wrong?"

"I think i have a burn."

Bruce moved his hand and saw a small red mark next to his knee.

"It's ok, it's just a small one. Here's some burn medicine."

Bruce rubbed the clear gel smoothly around the burn, Dick didn't even flinch.

"So are you really going to keep me? Forever?"

Bruce stopped and looked straight into his eyes,

"Forever and ever."

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart and swear to die, yes, i promise."

Dick leaned over and gave him a hug. Alfred came in.

"Sir, your meal is here."

"Alright, ready for dinner sport?"

Dick jumped off the table and held onto Bruce's hand like normal. When they got into the dining room Dick yelled,

"PIZZA!"

He let go and grabbed a slice.

"I got you cheese, your favorite."

"Thank you!"

Dick started munching on it immediately,

"Sir, what about your cuts and burns?"

Bruce looked down at his scared body, he hadn't even noticed, he had been to busy worrying about Dick's.

"Uh yeah i'll go get the first aid kit from down stairs,"

He walked toward the cave but then Dick got up and ran over to him,

"What is it Dick?"

"I'm coming with you,"

"It's ok, you go eat i'll be right back."

"But what if you don't, what if you leave me again, what if-"

"Come on let's go."

Bruce knew it was useless to tell him to stay. He was still scarried about Zucco and him leaving and he didn't feel like making another long promise that he would be right back so they went down stairs and grabbed the kit. Dick ran back to the table and started eating while Bruce started to stitch himself back up. by the time he was done Dick had already eaten ten slices and had sauce all over his face and chest. Bruce picked up the napkin and walked towards him.

"Good thing you didn't put on a shirt yet."

As he was whipping the tomato sauce off he saw the gauze was dripping red again.

"Oh no it's bleeding again, want me to get a new one?"

"It's not bleeding it's just sauce, see?"

Dick liked up some of it,

"Here," Bruce started to place a new gauze on his arm.

When he finished, Dick slipped into some red PJs that Alfred had got for him. When they got upstairs Dick headed for Bruce's room then Bruce said,

"Tomorrow we'll get some stuff for your own. I have a huge spear room that need's to be filled to the brim with toys. Ok?"

Dick just nodded, he was very tired after what happened today. He went into Bruce's bed and covered himself with the big comforter. Bruce walked into his bathroom and washed his face. When he was done he put his arms around the boy and went to sleep.

Bruce woke up with a start when he heard Dick scream. He looked around but it was too dark to see, all he could see was his clock that read 2:45 AM. He jumped out of bed and flipped on the light's. He could see Dick laying it the bed with his eye's shut as he screamed,

"Dick! Wake up! Dick it's just a dream! Wake up!"

Bruce shook his shoulders furiously to get him to wake up. All of a sudden Dick's eye's flew opened and he started to cry a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Dick whispered as he wiped his eye's.

"You know what i did when i had nightmares?"

"What did you do?"

"I told my parents about them, it made me feel better. What happened in your dream?"

"Y-you left me, then that man got me, and you never came."

Bruce was lost for words, he couldn't imagine ever doing that. He would never let anyone take him away again. Dick was everything to him, Zucco would never lay another hand on this boy.

"Dicky, you mean the world to me. Nothing like that would ever happen, i can't imagine letting you go again. When i let you go last time, i knew it was wrong. I spent hours of my night staying awake thinking about you. I never wanted to let you go. And if anything happens to you, I promise i'll be there, promise. Besides, if i ever do see that skunk bag again, i'll kick his butt to China, how does that sound?"

Dick broke into a giggle and raped his arms around Bruce.

"Did you ever tell him who i was? Did you tell him i was Bruce Wayne?"

"No, i know that it was wrong to tell cause then he would know where you live."

"Good, why were you so sure i would come?"

"Cause your my daddy,"

Dick squeezed him harder then yawned.

"Let's get back to bed and Dicky, if you ever have a nightmare again make me come to the rescue. Remember i'll always be there, always."

"I know Daddy, i know."

They laid back down and went to sleep.

Bruce picked up the pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked down at Dick who was half asleep on the sofa in the Cave. Bruce didn't want to be late for his shift at the WatchTower so he got up at 6:00 like normal but Dick had gotten up with him wanting to come. Dick's red shirt with birds was ripped during the fire so Bruce decided to sew it up but then ran out of red thread. He did have a lot of yellow so it ended up have 3 two inch yellow strips running across it. It was 7:28 AM, he had 2 minutes before he had to get to the WatchTower. Dick had a big blue blanket raped around him that Bruce said he could bring. When he finished his coffee he walked up to to the couch.

"Ok, it's time to go sport."

Dick got up and leaned against Bruce as they walked through the portal. When they got there Superman was just coming out of the Watch Room when he saw them,

"Bruce, your here. I thought you might be late because of..."

He looked down where Dick held Bruce's hand and had his eyes closed.

"Why did you bring him?" Superman said in a hushed tone.

"He is still scaried about Zucco and i want to keep him with me."

"Good idea, is his arm ok?"

Bruce rubbed Dick's head,

"It's perfectly fine," He smiled,

"Well I'm going to bed, call me if you need me," He whispered,

Bruce nodded, when Superman was out of sight he scooped Dick up in his arms and carried him into the Watch Room with the long blanket dragging behind. When they came in he laid Dick on the couch and raped him like a cocoon in the blanket. Before going right to work he sat on the arm rest to the sofa ran his fingers through Dick's silky black hair. After a few minutes of that he went to work watching the monitors and checking the maps. Every so often he would check to make sure Dick was still there, still asleep, still safe.

Red Tornado came into the Watch Room.

"Tornado, what are you doing here?" Bruce whispered,

"Superman told me that you brought Dick Grayson to the Tower and asked me if i could take over moderating duty since i do not require sleep. Is that correct sir?"

"Thank you Tornado, if it's ok with you i'm going to take a rest ok?"

"It does not bother me at all sir."

Bruce picked Dick up and waved his goodbye to Red Tornado. He then walked to the guest room where he untied Dick's shoes as well as his own, he took off his mask and let out a huge yawn before getting back into bed with Dick.

Dick looked around the room. _This isn't the Cave,_ Then he remembered he was at the WatchTower. Dick looked at clock that sat on the nightstand reading 10:36 AM. He turned over and saw Bruce fast asleep. Dick jumped out of bed and pulled the blanket over his father. He then looked down at his feet the touched the cold wooden floor. He stood in front of his shoes trying to remember how Bruce tied them but couldn't figure it out so he left the room. Dick peeked around the door into the hallway, he could smell something baking. He crept his way down the hall. Then he saw two shapes moving in front of him so he jumped to the nearest room and peeked through the cracks. Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern passed by having a very intense discussion about intergalactic politics. When they where gone Dick slipped out behind the door and made his way to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. When he got there he could see Black Canary and Green Arrow playing a game of checkers on the coffee table while Aqua Man made waters for them in the kitchen. Dick summersaulted behind the island. He then peered over the counter, luckily Aqua Man was facing the other way while Dinah and Oliver were too busy with their game to care. Dick then saw the long cookie sheet with over 50 chocolate chip cookies on there.

"HA HA! King me Green!"

Dick almost jumped out of his pants when he heard Dinah scream, he could tell the others almost did too.

"I will just please don't yell again,"

Dinah laughed, when he was sure they were all distracted again Dick slipped a cookie off of the sheet then did a cartwheel back into the hallway. When he got the hall he broke the cooke in half and stuck one piece in his pocket. When he finished eating the other half he made his way back down to the guest room.

Dick was just about to open the door when he heard a weird moaning sound come from the room across form him. Then door was slightly opened. Dick quietly pushed it a bit further so he could see, Flash was siting on the couch watching some scary movie, Dick was planing to leave the room but then he got interested into the movie. The woman and then man where in a dark room when a loud crash came from the door, the man picked up his gun. Then there was a loud scream and the man turned around to see the woman dead and being dragged off. Then there was another crash at the door. The man turned around as a long green hand grabbed his shoulder,

"Dick, what are you doing out here?"

Dick jumped as he turned around to see Bruce looking down at him.

"Um..."

He quickly shut the door behind his so that Flash couldn't hear them. Dick dug around in his pocket and pulled out the other half of the cookie. He held it up to Bruce's face. Bruce stared to smile,

"Thank you, but next time tell me before you go any where. I was so worried."

Bruce patted him on the head.

"Now i promised i would show you around, let's go see the rest of the League."

Bruce grabbed his hand and walked around showing him to some of League members, Here was everyone's comment's,

**Aqua Man** "How do you do Mr. Grayson?"

**Flash **"Nice job there Daddybats,"

**Martian Manhunter **"Yes, i really am from Mars,"

**Green Arrow **"I wish Roy was still that young,"

**Black Canary **"Don't worry, i don't scream unless there's a bad guy,"

**Red Tornado **"Greetings again Mr. Grayson."

**Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **"Batman, a dad? Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne?"

**Wonder Woman **"Hello there!"

Finally they got to Superman,

"It's so nice to see you again Dick,"

Superman reached out to shake hands but Dick jumped back behind Batman,

"Dick, it's ok."

"But what if he want's me to leave again?"

Bruce could tell that Clark felt very guilty after what happened.

"Superman is very sorry and doesn't want you to leave again. You don't have to worry about that ok?"

Dick lightly shook his hand then ran back to Bruce very fast,

"Dick, why don't you go watch some TV in the entertainment room? Here Wonder Woman will show you where is it."

She had been talking to Superman when they came in. When they where gone Clark said,

"He hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you,"

"Yes he does,"

"Look it will just have to take some time for him to get over it."

"I guess,"

"Don't worry he doesn't hate you, anyway I'm going to take him shopping for some stuff to put in his room. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, we can hold down the fort here,"

It was 5:30 PM when Dick and Bruce came home. At the store they got a red race car bed with black and yellow covers and some green pillows. They also got a box of picture and coloring books. They got a load of art supplies (including a desk and book shelves) with a ton of toy cars. Dick said that was all he wanted but when Bruce said that he was a billionaire Dick almost wiped out the Lego isle. But finally they were home. Dick insisted on bringing all of his stuff up while Bruce pulled up the bed. He then opened the door,

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"SURPRISE!"

Bruce and Dick couldn't believe their eyes, Aqua Man, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and even Superman were at their house. But instead they were all posing as Orin, John Jones, Oliver, Dinah, John Smith, Hal, Diana and Clark. Everyone had a gift in their hands and were saying it's for Dick's new room.

Dick was standing in front of his last present. He tore off the raping and in front of him there was a huge art canvas with a ton of paint, Dick's face lit up the whole room. Bruce was trying to figure out how everyone seemed to know what he wanted. Then he remembered Clark calling asking how it was going and what they where getting for his room.

"Who got me this!"

Dick looked around with excited eyes, then Diana (Wonder Woman) said,

"I think that's from Clark,"

Clark was looking at Dick with a worried face, _He must think that Dick wants to give it back or something, _Bruce thought. But right then Dick ran up to Clark and gave him a gigantic hug,

"Thank you Uncle Clark,"

Everyone awed as Clark hugged him back. Suddenly Barry (Flash) ran in,

"Sorry i'm late guys, had to deal with KF and- did i miss anything?"

Everyone laughed. Barry walked up to Dick,

"Happy birth- i mean get well- welcome home- What is this party for again?"

Dick started to giggle,

"Here you are sport, i think you and your dad are going to love this,"

Dick picked up the cylinder raped object. When he unwrapped and unrolled it everyone behind Dick busted out laughing while the boy's smiled. He ran up to Bruce yelling,

"Daddy look! Daddy look!"

_Oh no what did that no brained hero give him? _Everyone stopped laughing to watch Bruce's face, good thing they did or they would have missed it he hid it so fast. The poster Bruce was holding in his hand was an animated picture of Batman punching the Joker and on the top it said,

THE SHINING ARMORED DARK NIGHT OF GOTHAM

Everyone started to laugh again,

"It's you Daddy! Look!"

Bruce thought for a second how to react, then he figured out how to make this work to his advantage.

"Yes it is Daddy, and now if you ever have a nightmare again you can look at this and know i will always be there to beat the bad guys up,"

"Can i hang this up over my bed?"

"Of course, but fist make sure you thank Uncle Barry for it,"

"I wil!"

He ran over to Barry and thanked him. Then Barry picked him up zoomed up the stairs to his new room.

Clark walked up to Bruce,

"Do you think he was just being polite or-"

"He doesn't hate you,"

"When has he started to call me Uncle?"

"Since now, he's never said that before."

"You think he'll call us all Uncle and Aunt?"

"Probably."

"I think he acutely likes me now,"

"I told you so, he doesn't hate you."

**THE END **


	4. New Friends

Batman smacked into the wall, Superman picked him up,

"Bruce stay up! i can't keep saving your life!" He yelled,

"What's happened to you?" Flash asked as he whirl winded two droids sky high,

"Well first you call me on a mission at 4:00 in the morning, two Dick has been having nightmares ever since he started to sleep outside of my room and three it took almost 15 minutes to promise that i would be back. Do you get the slightest idea of what happened Flash?"

"Oh kid troubles, i deal with those every day,"

"What? I thought you didn't have kids,"

"I don't, he's my nephew,"

"Who?"

"Kid Flash,"

"Your sidekick?"

"Yep, super speed isn't a great thing to put in an 8 year old's body."

"Yeah but it's a great thing to put in yours,"

"Hey don't be harsh i mean i know your Batman and all but- Whoa!"

Flash dogged a few flying bullets,

"What kind of idiot gives a gun to a robot?"

"The Strategic Science Division that's who." Batman answered.

"The S.S.D.? Aren't they suppose to be like the smartest people in the world?"

"The smartest people in the world who just lost control over their most deadly robot, yep smartest people in the world,"

"Boy did they get that wrong,"

Green Arrow jumped in beside them,

"You know what i would do Batman, to get ride of the nightmare's i would take him somewhere. So then all he can think about is how much fun he had. It worked with Speedy."

"That's no a bad idea, maybe i'll try that. Where'd you take him?"

"I don't remember, he was 9 back then, it's impossible to make him have fun ever since he turned 13."

"Hmmm...Well maybe-"

Black Canary ran up to them,

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE TALKING ABOUT YOU KIDS NOW? LOOK YES THEY'RE CUTE BUT RIGHT NOW WERE TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE!"

Bruce sat down on the bed, _Alright, it's 5:30 in the morning, still got 30 minutes to sleep and then i can-_

"Daddy?"

Bruce took in a deep breath trying to hide his annoyance,

"Yeah,"

"I had another nightmare,"

Bruce thought for a moment,

"Where do you want to go tomorrow Dick?"

"Like i can go anywhere!"

"As long as it's in the state,"

"Splash Down Water Park! I've seen that add on TV like a million times, it looks so much fun!"

"Alright well maybe tomorrow we'll go,"

"Really!"

Dick gave him a huge hug,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dick let go and ran back to his room. Bruce turned out the lights and went to bed as fast as he could.

Bruce sat down in the living room of the WatchTower. Dick had made a fort out of the blankets and pillows. He had crayons, paper and coloring books everywhere.

"Some mess you got there," Flash said as he sat next to him.

"Yep," Green Arrow sat on the other side of him,

"Alright spill it, what do you want?"

"What? We don't want anything, nothing at all."

"Barry stop, ok you got us Bruce. we wanted to ask if we could tag along with Roy and Wally to Splash Down."

"How did you hear about Splash Down?"

"You mean how could we not hear about it, dude your son has been running around non stop telling everyone about it." Flash answered.

"So can we?" Green Arrow asked again,

"Yeah sure, Dick need's some friends anyway."

"YES!" Green and Flash said in unison.

"So when are we going?"

"When Dick comes back and cleans up this mess, right now he's-"

Flash ran around and cleaned it,

"Are we done?"

"I guess, meet you guys at my house in 15 minutes?"

"Be back in a Flash!"

Barry ran out of the room while Bruce and Oliver shook their heads,

Dick was jumping up and down with excitement, Dick said he never had kid friends before. Bruce felt better since he was going to be with Olli and Barry. Dick was wearing a small backpack that held a pair of red swim trunks, a blue towel and a boat load of sun screen. Bruce insisted that if he didn't wear enough he would be burned alive. Barry pulled up in his bright red pick up truck. Dick was leaning from side to side trying to see Kid Flash.

"Bruce! Hi!"

Barry walked up and shook hands with him.

"Is Wally here?"

"Wally! Come on!"

"One second!"

Bruce could see Dick was having a hard time staying calm,

"Dick, why don't you go help him?" Bruce asked

"Ok!"

Dick ran straight to the truck,

"So how old's Wally?"

"He's 8, but don't worry he'll make friends with anyone."

Dick looked through the window an saw him, a boy about half a foot taller then himself with shaggy red hair. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with red swim trunks on.

"Hi,"

The kid jumped then smiled,

"You scarred the living daylights out of me kid,"

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah sure. See my bag is in the back caught on this pole and i can't really reach it. You think you could-"

Before he said another word Dick did a double back flip then a kick off the roof of the car and was standing with the bag in his hand,

"This yours?" He asked

"Uh...yeah, thanks'. So you Bat- i mean Bruce's kid?"

"Yep,"

"I'm surprised your not a sidekick yet,"

"Me a sidekick? I'm only 6,"

"And I'm 8, your only 2 years younger then me. I bet you could be a sidekick if you wanna,"

"That would be so cool! So your a sidekick? To Flash?"

"Yep, Kid Flash at your service."

"Cool."

"But you can call me-"

He jumped out of the car and picked up his bag,

"Wally, or Wally West, or Mr. West if you prefer,"

Dick started to giggle,

"My name is Dick, Dick Grayson, or Mr. Grayson if _you_ prefer,"

Wally laughed back.

"Wait, Grayson? I thought it would be Dick Wayne."

Dick thought for a moment,

"Well i was adopted, but it you want to you can call me Mr. Wayne if you like,"

They both started to laugh at each other.

"How about we just stick with Dick and Wally,"

"That sounds easier," Dick replied.

Bruce looked at the sidewalk as Wally and Dick walked up laughing.

"I told you they would be great together," Flash looked at Bruce,

"Just don't expect me to call you brother Barry any time soon,"

"Ha ha, that would be the last thing for me to expect,"

"So who else is coming?" Wally asked,

"I know! i know! It was...I know it started with an R," Dick said as he went into thought mode,

"I got it! His name is Roy, right?"

Bruce looked down at Dick,

"Yep, Roy Harper."

"I've heard of him! He's Speedy right? Green Arrow's sidekick."

"That's the one Wally," Barry replied.

"You know when they're coming?"

Barry looked expectantly at Bruce.

"Any second now,"

Roy couldn't believe he was going through with this. He was going to go to Splash Down with a pair of little kids. Oliver said it was going to be fun, fun! He was 13, how was he suppose to have fun with a 6 and an 8 year old? Roy was sitting in the back of

Oliver Queen's black Bentley staring out the dark window. Oliver tried to talk about the other kids but he ignored him. When they finally pulled up to the Wayne's mansion Roy felt like he was going to puke. He forgot how stinking rich Mr. Wayne was and how spoiled rotten his kid probably is. He saw KF standing next to him waving along with that other kid. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Try to be nice ok?" Oliver asked.

"Whatever,"

Roy grabbed his bag and got out.

"Oliver! Your here!" Barry ran up to him.

"Sorry i'm late, there was this huge..."

Whatever he said after that Dick didn't pay attention. He was to busy looking at Roy. He had his arms crossed as he starred off in the distance. Dick had never been around a teenager before. Bruce said that he wasn't allowed to be a teenager cause they can get really bad. Dick didn't believe him. So today he was going to prove him wrong so he could be a teenager.

"Hi, i'm Dick."

Roy just grunted.

"This is Wally,"

Dick could tell Wally looked a little annoyed at him.

"And so this is my house."

Dick pointed at the mansion.

Roy completely ignored him. Dick looked up at Wally who shrugged.

"Alright you guys ready to go?" Barry smiled.

"Yeah!" Wally and Dick said in unison, Roy just rolled his eyes again.

Everyone got into Bruce's limo. Dick sat next to Roy with Wally on the other side of him. Bruce sat with Barry and Oliver up front. Dick opened his bag and pulled out a note pad and a pen.

"What to play tick tack toe Roy?"

Roy just rolled his eyes again.

"I'll play,"

Wally picked up the pen and drew the board. On the ride there they played and Dick laughed as Wally cheated and made up his own rules. When they got there it was better then they could imagine, and by they i mean not Roy. There was water slides, wave pools, snack bars and tons more. Bruce payed for the tickets and asked them what they wanted to do first. Dick said he wanted to do the water slides while Wally said he wanted to get some snacks. When Bruce said they would eat in an hour and that the water slides where all the way in the back they all agreed to go to the wave pool. And again, by all i mean not Roy.

"This is going to be so fun!"

Dick ran up to Roy,

"Don't you think this is going to be fun?"

Roy looked away and shrugged.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Wally promised.

When they got to the pool Dick and Wally took off their shirts, Wally jumped in, as Dick ran to join him Bruce stepped in his way.

"What is it?"

"You forgot sunscreen,"

Bruce started to spray him and as he did so Dick spat out and covered his face from the spray.

"Can i-" _spit_ "go-" _spit_ "now?"

"Yes, just be carful," Bruce called as he jumped into the water with his black and white goggles on.

"If your so worried about Dick why don't you get in there with him?" Barry smiled.

"Bats don't swim."

"Oh yeah i forgot." Barry pulled up a chair and laid out in the sun.

Bruce sat down under the umbrella watching Dick.

"Are you going to get in there Roy?" Oliver asked.

"No thanks,"

"Why not?"

"Cause i don't feel like it,"

"There's kids you age in there too, maybe you can-"

"I said no thanks,"

Roy got up and walked over to the water fountains.

"Some piece of work you got there,"

Barry was looking up a Oliver.

"Teenagers, you can't live with them, you can't live without them."

Barry laughed,

"I heard Brucy here forbid his kid to become a teenager."

Barry looked up at Bruce, he had a _"Don't ever call me that again" _kind of look.

"If only you could really do that," Oliver said as he watched Roy get a dink from the fountain.

Bruce turned his attention back to Dick. Everything seemed fine until he realized Dick was being sucked in by the waves in the deeper end. He looked a the measuring line and saw him disappear at 7ft.

"DICK!"

Bruce took off his shirt and jumped in the water. He had always hated swimming ever since he was 4 and almost drowned but right now he didn't care. All he could think of is Dick. Bruce dove under water and found him being sucked against the wall and shoved back out. Bruce scooped him up and carried him out of the pool. Dick started to cough and spat out all the water,

"Can we do that again!"

Bruce sighed in relief, _He's ok, he's ok._

Wally ran, (at human speed so he wound't blow his cover) up to Bruce and Dick.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm fine, but a little hungry."

"Let's go get something to eat," Bruce smiled

Wally and Barry sat in front of 7 plates, 3 bowls, 16 cups and 12 cotton candy paper sticks. Everyone, including Roy and Bruce had their mouths dropped open in astonishment.

"So...you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Wally asked.

"How about we go to the watersides," Oliver answered.

Everyone got up and walked their way there.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce looked down as Dick fidgeted around.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered.

Dick crossed his legs.

"Ok-uh..." Bruce looked around

"What's wrong?" Barry walked up to Bruce,

"Nothing, Dick just needs the restroom."

"How about Wally take him?"

"What?"

"I mean this way we might be able to get Roy to do something, Olli looks pretty desperate. Plus this is a way to test the no nightmare always have to be with you thing."

Bruce noticed he had a point. Wally looked like a nice enough kid.

"All right just this one time,"

Bruce leaned down to Dick.

"I know it's going to be hard but i want you to go with Wally to the bathroom while we take Roy to the slides ok?"

"Ok!"

Bruce was surprise of how happy he looked to go with Wally, _maybe this will actually work,_ Wally ran up,

"What's up?"

"Can you take Dick to the bathroom really quick?"

"Come on, I'm Kid Flash! I can do it in no time,"

Bruce looked at him very seriously,

"sir." Wally added.

Wally walked up to Dick,

"Let's go!"

Dick and Wally ran at human speed down the walk way.

"You done?"

Wally was standing by the stall where Dick was.

"I am now."

Dick opened the door and washed his hands.

"Where do we go now?"

"To the slides, that's where Bat- where Bruce said to go."

"But the slides are everywhere! How are we going to find them?"

"By going on each slide to see if their there."

"But that's not-"

Wally nodded.

"Oh! Ok, let's go "look" for them."

Then they ran off giggling to the nearest slide.

Roy looked around. He, Bruce, Barry and Oliver were sitting by the slides. _Where are the little twerps._

"I'm starting to worry about Dick and Wally." Bruce looked at the path that lead to the slides.

"I'm sure their fine," Barry said as he looked up at a huge waterside.

"You guys know what the age limit is here?"

Oliver laughed. Bruce was starting to look scarred.

"I'm going to go find them,"

"Bruce, their fine. Look the'll be back in any minute, trust me."

It's been about 10 minutes since Bruce asked that. Roy was getting sick of how Bruce would keep listing things that might have happened or how worried he was.

"Bruce, look they'll be here-"

"You've said that like 300 time Barry, what if he was hurt or taken or even-"

"I'll go find them!" Roy yelled as he stomped down the sidewalk.

_This is so much better then sitting there listening to Bruce go on on about his precious spoiled kid. Now if i was a brat where would i be?_ Roy walked on. He noticed how better it was to know someone else screwed up for a change. He also liked to be by himself._This is what i need, space. Not some little kids trying to be my "friend" but peace and quiet. _As Roy breathed it all in he saw two girls wave a him, he found himself doing the same. He hadn't smiled in a while. Roy walked to the sunscreen stand when he noticed his skin getting hot. When he bought some he decided to pick up some shades with it. Roy put them on, when he did this he noticed a lot more girls waving at him. Roy smiled and nodded at them. When another girl was going to do the same she slipped, Roy jumped out and caught her, She looked up at him,

"Hi," He replied with a smile.

It's been about 20 minutes since he left Bruce. Roy had hung out with the girl until she had to leave. Before she left she kissed him on the cheek. That's never happened before. Most people disgust him, but he's never talked to a girl before. Roy watched her leave with a smile on his face.

"Hi Roy!"

Roy jumped and turned around to see Wally smiling.

"Roy kissed a girl!"

"Shut up!" Roy was so annoyed of how this 8 year old was talking to him.

"Hi Roy!"

Dick was peaking over the table. Roy groaned. _What will it take to get rid of them? _Then he remembered why he was alone in the first place.

"Hey i need to take you guys back to the dads"

Kid Flash smiled, "He's my uncle,"

"Whatever, let's go ok?"

"Wait!"

Dick grabbed his hand.

"I need to ride this one slide first!"

"In your dreams brat,"

Roy flicked his hand off. Dick had tears in his eyes. Wally's face turned red with anger.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Roy was blown away at the anger that came out of those 4 words.

"W-what do you mean?" Roy was a little scared to ask.

"I MEAN ALL DAY HE'S JUST BEEN TRYING TO PLAY WITH YOU! HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG! YET FOR SOME REASON YOU ACT LIKE HE'S ALL THE VILLAINS COMBINED!"

"WELL MAYBE I JUST NEED TO BE ALONE FOR A WHILE!"

"WELL MAYBE YOUR JUST A JERK!"

"YOUR CALLING ME A JERK! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE DRAGGED OUT HERE-"

"QUIET!" Dick's voice rose above the others.

"Look, let's fight later Wally, and Roy,"

Dick looked straight into his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere until we ride this slide."

Dick crossed his arms. If it had been any other time he probably would have laughed at the kid but he knew right now that if he didn't get them back he would get in huge trouble.

"Fine, whatever."

When they got there Roy looked at the line.

"This is going to take forever,"

"Come on it's not that bad." Dick smiled.

When the got to the back of the line Roy noticed that what he saw was just half of it, there was another 20 people ahead of him. He grumbled,

"What you say?" Wally asked,

"I said if they knew who we were we would be back with Oliver now."

"If they knew who we are we'd own the place," Wally laughed.

Roy almost smiled but didn't want to kids to know he actually listened to them.

They were next in line. Roy's heart was racing in his chest as he looked down. The slide went straight down and dropped at some points, he had even heard some stories of people dying on it.

"Are you, _shaking_?" Wally was laughing,

"What?"

Roy noticed he WAS shaking,

"No, i- i'm just cold,"

Roy put his arms around him, Wally looked at Dick and rolled his eyes, Dick giggled. Roy looked back at the slide and saw the people ahead of him scream as they went down the slide.

"Next,"

Dick jumped into the tube,

"Wait, you, kid with the red hair."

Wally and Roy in unison, "Me?"

"No, the older kid,"

Roy walked up,

"You with this kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The kid can't ride without someone, 8 or older."

"Uh...yeah so,"

"You have to ride with him,"

Roy turned around,

"Wally, you want to go ride with Dick?"

"Nah, i'm good." Wally was smiling. He knew Roy was scared.

"Come on, he can't go without someone 8 and over,"

"Why don't you do it? I mean it's not like your scared or anything," His smile got bigger,

Roy gave an, (I'm going to kill you) kind of look and got in the tube. Dick was smiling as the man pushed them off, Roy screamed his way down. When the were gone Wally gave the lifeguard 5 bucks,

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

Roy was screaming at the top of his lungs as the plunged into the water, Dick was screaming with laughter when they got to the bottom.

"That was so fun!" Dick yelled,

Roy was taking deep breaths as the made to the stairs. Wally stood in front of him,

"What? How did you get here?" Roy asked,

"Oh well i decided to ride a different, faster one so i could see you face, you screamed like a little girl!" Wally and Dick started to laugh their heads off.

Roy rolled his eyes and walked off,

"Where are you going?"

Dick looked sad,

"We didn't mean too,"

For some reason he didn't want the boy to cry so he said he was just going to the restroom, instead he went behind the bathroom and sat down with his back against the wall.

"When will this day end!"

"Sooner then you think kid,"

"Wa-"

A bag dropped over his head, then turned over to where he laid upside-down with two men holding it,

"Ha ha, that was easy,"

"So where only getting one today?"

"That's all we need, the boss said so."

"Let me out!" Roy was so angry that his face was almost as red as his costume.

"I SAID LET ME OUT!"

Dick and Wally finished laughing when they heard it, a big angry annoyed cry from Roy.

"What happened?" Dick looked scarred as he looked at the bathroom.

"He's probably just throwing a tantrum,"

"No, something's wrong."

Dick ran behind the restroom with Wally at his tail. When they got there they saw two men loading a sack into a truck. _Wait a second, that sack is moving! _Without thinking Dick jumped onto the nearest one and started punching at him, Wally was confused at first till he saw the bag. Wally slipped on his mask and raced around the other one sending him into a whirlpool. Dick jumped off the man and slipped under his legs. He then kicked him in his back making the man fall to the floor.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH OUR FRIENDS AGAIN!" He yelled as the two men ran out of sight.

When they were gone Wally (or Kid Flash as he was now) untied Roy's bag letting him out.

"Thanks," Roy was embarrassed.

Dick smiled, "That's what friends are for,"

Roy smiled back and hugged him. Wally ran up to them,

"Group hug!"

When Wally started to hug Roy let go,

"I'm done,"

Dick laughed when Wally pretended to look sad.

"So about me getting captured, don't tell anyone about that, ok?" Roy looked at Wally and Dick.

"No prob," Wally shrugged.

"Just don't tell my dad that i fought anyone." Dick looked worried,

"You secrete is safe with me," Roy smiled again, it felt good to to smile.

"You know, you could be a great sidekick with all your fancy moves and all," Roy looked down at him.

"Yeah! You could be called, that Batkid! Or or or The Boy Wonder! Or or or-"

Wally was making up all kinds of names on their way back to the grown ups. After he was done Dick talked about how cool it was to fight crime and to play hero. He also promised one day he would be a sidekick like them. Roy smiled as Dick held his hand on their way back and talked about being a sidekick.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Bruce demanded after he had hugged Dick 7 times and checked for marks.

"I'm sorry Daddy, w-w-we-"

"We got lost." Roy answered quickly.

"Yeah, what he said." Wally winked.

"Yeah, then Roy found us, he brought us back." Dick looked up at him with happy eyes.

Bruce sighed.

"Let's go home."

Bruce looked straight ahead,

"Bruce, Bruce look!"

Barry was whispering as Oliver tapped him on the shoulder. Bruce turned around, Roy sat between Dick and Wally. Dick held his hand and rubbed his little eyes. He then leaned on Roy and fell asleep with Wally doing the same. Roy leaned back to close his own eyes.

Bruce smiled, "It worked, it actually worked."

**THE END**


	5. Bring Your Son to Work Day

Bruce sat on the couch watching Dick run around the room with his toy airplanes. He smiled when Dick started to make buzzing noises and screaming when he made the planes fall to the ground. Alfred came in looking worried with a news paper in his hand.

"Sir, i think you should take a look at this,"

"Has Batman gotten any popular?"

"No, but Bruce Wayne has."

He handed Bruce the paper. On the front cover of the paper it had a picture of himself with Dick at the water park. On the top it read,

**Bruce Wayne Steals The Missing Circus Boy**

"Oh no..."

Dick ran up to him,

"What's wrong?"

Bruce folded up the paper,

"Nothing, i just have to make a few calls,"

He picked up his phone and went to the computer where he looked up some numbers and started calling till he got to the man he was looking for.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Mr. Haly! Just the guy i was looking for." Bruce answered.

"Who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne,"

"Ah, i know you, you the guy thats got my boy."

"Look, i didn't steal him you see. I found him and took him home. I didn't know who he was and-"

"It's fine, i believe you,"

"You do? But what about the newspaper?"

"I never trusted news papers ever since they gave a bad review on one of my best performances."

"Good, i mean bad that they gave you a bad review but good that you get me."

"So you called me why?"

"Yes yes, I wanted to ask if i can adopt Dick,"

"Adopt him?"

"Well yes, I've always wanted a child,"

Bruce felt bad when he lied. It's not like he didn't want a child or anything but he never really thought about having one,

"So why are you picking some kid from the circus?" Haly asked,

"Because i feel terrible for what happened to his parents. I know how he feels, both of my parents where killed too."

"Ah, well can i talk to him?"

"Yeah he's playing, Dick! Come here someone wants to talk to you!"

Dick ran over with his plane and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hi Dicky!"

"Mr. Haly! I was worried something happened to you!"

"Yes well, how is life with Mr. Bruce?"

"Great! He has a huge house with tons of toys, the house is big enough for the entire circus to live in, maybe the circus can move here!"

Bruce gulped,

"I don't think Mr. Wayne could handle all of us like you can Dicky," Haly chuckled.

Bruce sighed in relief,

"Now i wanted to ask you a question, would you want to stay with Mr. Wayne? No one's forcing you to do anything."

Dick's smile went away,

"You mean i have to chose?" he whimpered.

"Well you can't travel around the world while you live in one place,"

_Oh no, what if he thinks that going with him will be better then staying here, _Bruce starred at Dick. He had to say something.

"Dick look, i know that going around the world is going to be fun but i was really hoping-"

Dick turned to Bruce and smiled,

"Mr. Haley, _I_ was hoping for right now to stay with my Daddy,"

Bruce could tell Haley was startled,

"But your dad is dead," His voice shook of guilt as he said so,

"Not him, my new Daddy, Mr. Wayne."

Dick ran up to Bruce and started to hug him, Bruce hugged back, When they finished Bruce picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi,"

"I'm sorry, i know he's the only trapeze act you have it's just-"

"Don't sweat it, all i want is the kid to be happy. Just promise me you'll take care of him, ok?"

"Will do,"

"Where can we meet for me to give you the adoption papers?"

"Uh..."

Bruce looked down at the news paper,

"How about Wayne Tower in an hour?"

"I can do that."

"Ok see you there,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

After Bruce hung up, he ran to his room, took a shower, put on his work tux, made a few phone calls and went down stairs.

Dick looked through the railing on the stairs and giggled. Beyond it was Bruce combing his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"What are you laughing at?" He smiled.

Dick pointed at him.

"What's so funny about me?"

Bruce had stopped now and was looking at Dick with playful eyes.

"Batman doesn't comb his hair or wear suits,"

"Batman wears suits,"

Dick laughed, "No those kind of suits silly!"

"Well maybe this Batman is going to get you!"

Dick screamed with laughter as Bruce scooped him up into his arms.

"Sir,"

Bruce let go of Dick and walked up to Alfred,

"Yes Alfred?"

"You have about 6 phone calls waiting for you,"

"Ok, can you make sure that Dick gets dressed in something nice while I'm on the phone?"

"I'd be delighted to do so sir,"

Bruce smiled as he peaked around the corner, Dick stood there in a small black suit as Alfred straightened his tie.

"Their you are Master Dick,"

He gave one last tug at the tie and stood back, Dick looked down at his sleeves.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's kinda tight,"

Bruce walked in,

"Don't worry, it's just for a little bit Dicky,"

"Where are we going?"

"To my office then we can go back home ok?"

"Ok, can i bring some coloring books?"

"Yeah sure. Your bag is upstairs."

Dick raced up to his room, Bruce chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you up to Mr. Bruce?"

Bruce smiled that smile that always made Alfred nervous.

Bruce watched Dick sit in the back of the limo, he was starring out of the dark window as he watched the buildings pass. He looked down at the button that rolled the window down. Dick looked at him, Bruce nodded. Dick smiled as he rolled it down and stuck out his hand to let the wind blow it back. He stuck out his head and laughed as the air violently blowed back his dark hair. Bruce grinned when he had to sick his head out more to see the tall buildings. Dick gasped when he saw the tallest building in the center of the city, Wayne Tower. He gasped again when he saw the crowd of people outside of it waving at the limo.

"Stick you head back in Dicky,"

Bruce rolled up the window when he was in. Dick picked up his bag when the bodyguards opened the door. Bruce kept him close as they walked through the crowd. People where yelling and asking questions. When they were almost to the door a reporter stepped in their way,

"Hi, I'm Diana Rander for 78 News. We have to ask what your planning for the boy you _stole_"

"Stole?" Dick repeated

"Yes, stole."

"I didn't steal him-" Bruce tried to defend himself,

"Sure you didn't. So what's your-"

"I didn't steal him and that's all i'm saying right now so would you please be kind enough to step out of the way-"

"But i need to know about-"

"No comment!"

Bruce rushed Dick around her and into the building.

"Mr. Wayne! So good to see you again! Their's a giant mob outside and-"

The secretary stopped and looked down to see the small boy tucked under Bruce's arm.

"Sue this is Dick, Dick this is Sue, my secretary."

"Hi" Dick squeaked while waving shyly.

"Is this the boy everyone's talking about?" Sue asked.

"i swear i didn't steal him."

"Ha ha, i believe you. Why would you in the first place?"

"Good, i'm not alone."

He walked up to the elevator with Dick holding his hand and pushed level 108.

Bruce opened the door to his office. Dick's mouth drooped open at the huge room with a wide window and a long desk.

"Wow..." He whispered.

"Ok Dick, i'm going to go to a meeting. You stay here while i'm gone. Their's snacks in the fridge and pens on the desk. Just don't make a mess and if you need me call this number,"

Bruce scribbled something on a sticky note and attached it to the phone on the desk.

Dick nodded nervously,

"What is it?"

"What did they mean, you stole me?"

Bruce sighed,

"People just don't understand you and me, they will though. Don't worry you'll be ok."

He gave Dick one last huge before leaving the room.

"And if you move your attention to the chart you can see the stocks are rapidly increasing which is good but makes it harder to redo the marketing idea to..."

Bruce has been rocking back and forth in his chair sense the beginning of the meeting waiting for it to be over.

"And when we round the profit we get the same about the we can use to ship the-"

Bruce's phone started to ring,

"Sorry, Sorry."

He got up and went into the hallway where he flipped it open.

"Dick? You ok?"

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong?''

"Well i tried to draw with the blue pen and it's out of ink, do you know where the other one is?"

He sighed,

"Next time only call me if there's an emergency. This meeting is very important for Daddy's work ok?"

"Ok,"

"Bye."

"What about the pen?"

"The bottom drawer,"

"Thanks,"

"Bye now."

"Bye Daddy,"

"Bye."

Bruce walked back into the meeting with everyone looking at him,

"Continue,"

It had only been a few minutes before it rang again,

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy,"

"What is it Dick?"

"I went to get a snack but all that's their is soda and peanut butter crackers,"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I can't have soda and i'm allergic to peanuts."

"Dick i said only call me for emergencies,"

"This is an emergency!"

"Ok you can have the fruit that's on the top cabinet, just be carful. And by emergency i mean if you are going to die or something ok?"

"Ok, sorry."

"It's ok, bye Dicky. See you soon."

"See you soon too Daddy."

Bruce decided to shut off his phone and went back in the conference room.

Dick put down the phone and looked above the mini fridge to see the top cabinet where the fruit was. Dick dug in his pocket and pulled out his cape that Bruce told his he couldn't bring but Alfred had stowed it away in his pants. Dick put it over his head and took off his jacket. He opened one of the drawers to help him climb. He pulled himself up onto the fridge and opened the cabinet to reveal a bowl of apples. When Dick let go of the door he slipped sending the bowel across the room where it hit a statue which knocked over the shelves of books. The last shelf hit a lamp knocking it into a small fountain, Dick gasped and headed to the phone where he tried to call Bruce but he wouldn't pick up in time before the lamp blew up and all the power in the building went out.

"Daddy's going to be so mad..."

Bruce looked around the dark conference room as everyone panicked. _Why do i have a feeling Dick is behind this? _He got up and climbed the stairs to his office. Bruce looked around the dark room and pulled out a flashlight. Bruce never leaves home without his utility belt. As he went around the destroyed office he started to worry.

"Dick? Dick! You in here!"

"Over here Daddy!" He called across the room.

When Bruce got there Dick was siting on the floor with an apple smashed on his head and face. Dick looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't-I didn't mean too..."

Bruce picked Dick up out of the mess and put him on the couch. He has streams of water coming from his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I-i was trying to get an apple" was all he could say. Dick hugged Bruce,

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"It's fine Dicky, no one was hurt."

Dick let go and rolled up his pant leg which reveled a long thin cut.

"Oh Dicky..."

Bruce walked up to his desk and pulled out some bandaids. When he had finished covering it up the power came back on. Bruce carried him down the stairs. He stopped outside the conference room and laid him in the waiting room. When everyone asked what happened he said he didn't know. _I don't want this to be the first impression of me being a parent. _

"Mr. Wayne?" He's assistant came up to him.

"You have a man by the name of Mr. Haley waiting for you down in the lobby and have a call for a press conference in 15 minutes, something regarding the boy."

"Uh yeah, tell them i'm on my way."

Dick had stopped crying and was looking at him curiously.

"Let's go explain us to the world Dicky."

Bruce sat on the couch watching Dick run around the room with his toy airplanes. Alfred came in looking excited with a news paper in his hand.

"Sir, i think you should take a look at this,"

On the cover was a picture of Dick sitting on his shoulders at the press conference, at the top it said,

**A New Addition to the Wayne Family, Dick Wayne**

Bruce grinned when Dick leaned over to see it,

"Dick Wayne, I like it,"

Bruce hugged Dick, _Your officially mine Richard. Always will be._

**THE END**


	6. Bat's Bad Day

Bruce opened the door,

"Your here! Good."

Oliver stepped in with a Get Well ballon in his hand,

"Is Dick ok?"

"Yeah, he's on the couch watching TV. I think he's getting over the cold."

"So what do you need me for?"

"Well i've been called to an emergency meeting at work and it's Alfred's day off. I was hoping you could watch him while i'm gone,"

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok their's soup and orange juice in the kitchen. Make sure he doesn't watch anything over G and-"

"G?"

"Yeah and he has to take these pills every 3 hours. And if anything goes wrong just call me at- ACHOO!"

Bruce leaned over and started sneezing. Oliver walked him to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks,"

"What's wrong?"

Dick got up and ran over to Bruce's side.

"I'm ok," Bruce said to the worried boy.

He slowly stood up, he was about to tell Oliver something but went into a coughing fit and fell to the floor, Olli and Dick picked him back up.

"Bruce are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just allergies."

He let out a few loud coughs then leaned back on the chair,

"Stay here,"

Oliver went down the hallway, when he got back he stuck a thermometer in Bruce's mouth.

"Just what i thought,"

"What?"

"You have a fever,"

"A what?"

Bruce looked at the thermometer. He sighed as he laid back in the chair.

"You must have caught it from Dick when you were taking care of him."

"I'm sorry," Dick apologized

"It's ok Dicky," Bruce looked down at him.

"It's just a small fever, ill be fine."

"As long as you stay in bed and _not_ go to that meeting." Oliver looked very seriously at Bruce.

"But i can't just tell them i'm not coming."

"Then i will."

Olli picked up the phone and said, "Mr. Wayne is very sick and needs to stay home today, no he can't come, i just said he's sick! GOODBYE!"

"Oh no..." Bruce put his hands on his face when he slammed the phone.

"Now you stay right here and don't leave the house ok?" Oliver said sternly,

"But what if i get a call from the League? Won't you guy's need me?"

"What are the odds of us needing you today? You rest and stay here."

When Oliver shut the door Dick ran into the kitchen.

"Dick, where are you going?"

"Be there in a second!"

Bruce sighed and pulled up a blanket. Suddenly there was a crash in the other room. He got up and went into the kitchen. In the room Dick was covered in tomato sauce and had the pot flipped over on the ground.

"Oh Dicky..."

Bruce got a bunch of paper towels and wiped Dick's face. When he finished Dick took the rest of them and started wiping the floor. When he was done he picked up the glass that was on the table and gave it to him,

"Here's some orange juice, i tried to make soup but..."

"Thank you Dick,"

Bruce took the glass and went to the couch. Dick ran up the stairs and came back down with some pillows. Bruce smiled and patted him on the head. Dick snuggled in his arms and pulled up the covers as they fell asleep.

Dick's eyes flew open when he heard the loud beeping. He pulled himself off the couch and turned back to check on Bruce, he was still asleep. _I have to turn it off before he wake's up._ He looked around and noticed that the noise came from below him. _The Bat Cave! _He ran into the library and pulled on the book about bats and went down stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw a big flashing light on the monitor. Dick looked through the buttons on the keyboard till he found ENTER and clicked it. A large picture of Superman popped up on the screen.

"Superman to Batman, come in. Are you there?"

Dick stood in front of the screen.

"Dick, where's Bruce?"

"Around," He answered.

Dick knew that they wanted to send Bruce on a mission, _Uncle Oliver said he has to stay home and rest so he can get better. _

"Well can you tell him to come down?"

"He's working."

He didn't want them to think Bruce was weak right now.

"This is very important so can you please tell him to come down?"

"I can't, i said he's busy."

Clark sighed.

"Dicky please, it would be super nice of you to get him."

"I said no."

Dick crossed his arms and went into a pout face.

"I'm telling you, now go get Bruce."

Dick huffed and turned his back on the screen.

Bruce woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that the place where Dick had curled up next to him was empty. Bruce could swear he heard Dick when he went to look in the library. _Oh Dicky, what are you up to now? _Bruce coughed a few more times before he went into the Bat Cave. When he came to the bottom he saw Dick with his back turned from the computer screen with Clark looking very annoyed at the boy.

"What's going on here?" He sighed.

"DADDY!"

Dick ran up into his arms.

"Finally," Clark whispered.

"What happened?"

"Uncle Clark wants you to go away on a mission while you sick!"

He covered his mouth after he said the word.

"Oops..."

Superman looked stun, guilt covered his face at once.

"Your sick?"

"Just a small fever, i'll be fine. What do you want me to do?"

"But you can't go, your sick! Uncle Oliver said-"

"Duty calls Dicky. Don't worry, i'll be back soon."

"But what about your fever?" Clark asked.

"I'll be fine,"

"But-"

"The mission is?" Bruce interrupted.

"The Golden Gate Bridge is collapsing due to the bombs stuck on the support beams."

"Who are they from?"

"Steve Palmer."

"Barry's old enemy?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you need me for?"

"Your the best detective in the league and we need your help to find him."

"Daddy you can't go."

"I'll be back soon, while i'm gone you can stay at the WatchTower."

"Ok..." He sighed.

Dick sat in a chair by the portal. He was thumping his foot worrying about what might be happening to Bruce. _What if he gets even more sick? _Dick watched everyone move casually around the Tower, _Isn't anyone worried?_ Suddenly there was a bunch of yelling coming from the portal behind him. Dick turned around to see Superman and Green Lantern carrying Bruce inside with Flash and Wonder Woman behind them.

"DADDY!"

Dick ran up to him,

"It's ok Dicky, I'm fine." He coughed.

"Take him to the ER now!" Diana yelled.

Dick had tears in his eyes when they passed. Clark didn't dare look at the boy, he knew it was his own fault. Flash stopped Dick from running after Bruce.

"Dicky, he's ok. He's going to be fine, don't worry."

Dick just wailed again and tried to push Barry out of the way but he was too strong.

"DADDY!"

Dick had sat outside the emergency room with Barry. He had wet and dry tears that he hasn't wiped off. He'd been there for almost 20 minutes refusing to leave. Barry had tried to cheer him up with games and snacks, it had always cheered Wally up but every time he asked Dick if he wanted something he would say,

"I WANT DADDY!"

Then the door creaked open with Diana coming out of it. Dick looked scarred yet hopeful up at her.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He just twisted his ankle, he'll be fine in a few days." She grinned.

Dick cracked a smile before asking, "Can i see him?"

"Go ahead,"

She held the door open. He race to Bruce's side where he had a large bandage around his leg.

"DADDY!"

Bruce squeezed his son tight.

"Oh Dicky..."

A tear rolled down both of their eyes,

"I'm so sorry, i didn't know this would happen. Please forgive me,"

"As long as you stay in bed till your better."

Bruce looked down at his leg,

"I think i'll be staying in bed for a while anyway."

Bruce and Dick hugged, laughed, and afterwords went back to the mansion.

**THE END**


	7. Masks

Dick knocked on the WatchRoom door. Bruce sighed, this was the third time he'd came to the door asking for crayons or paper. _When is Barry going to see that i need him to actually watch the boy when i ask him. _Bruce opened the door, Dick stood there with his hands behind his back and looking down. He never does that unless he wants something that Bruce is probably going to say no to.

"Yes Dick?"

"Umm..."

He looked up at him with innocent eyes,

"Can i...uh..."

Bruce could tell he was trying to make sure he was using the right words.

"Uh...maybe...barrow one of your masks?"

Dick smiled the biggest smile he could make. Bruce thought for a moment then got an idea,

"Ok, but next time when you need something go to Uncle Barry ok?"

"REALLY!"

Dick ran up and hugged him,

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Dick squeezed him again then ran off into the guest room where Bruce's extra mask was. Bruce smiled then went back to work.

Dick looked down at his hands, _One of Batman's actual masks,_ he thought. Dick looked around Flash's room. Barry said that he could play there while he went to get a snack, which means Dick has about an hour and 30 minutes before Flash comes back. Dick had built a large pillow fort in the corner of the room with a bunch of origami buildings in front of it. He took some of Barry's "action figures" and placed them around the paper town. Dick slipped on one of Bruce's empty utility belts. Bruce would not give him a loaded one and for good reasons. Dick clinched the mask as he started to climb the fort, when he got to the top he put the mask on, _Woah, _even though the mask was a little big the eye part held on to keep it from falling.

"Hey Dicky, you want something to eat?"

Barry walked in making Dick jump, when he did the fort broke apart and he feel to the ground,

"Dick!"

It was less then a second before Barry was at the destroyed fort, _Bruce is going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to KILL me, _was all Barry could think as he dug through the pillows. Barry scooped Dick up after he found him and set him on the empty couch.

"Are you ok?" Barry said as he looked for bruises.

"I'm ok," Dick shrugged.

"Good" he sighed

"For a moment there i thought you might have hurt your noggin,"

"Noggin..." Dick felt his bare head, "My mask!"

Dick started digging through the pillows till he found it, his smile turned into a frown when he saw it had fallen into an old box of pizza,

"Ewwwww" Dick made a disgusted face as he pulled it out of the gooey cheese.

He stuck out his tongue when he held it up for Barry to see. It had a big grease stain on the back of it. Dick laid the mask down.

"Daddy's going to be so mad at me," He frowned.

"I bet we can fix it, here let's go wash this off."

Barry picked it up and went down the hallway with the boy behind him. Every time Barry would make a comment of a face about the smell Dick would start laughing, He was starting to feel like the kid was actually starting to like him. When they got to the washing room Barry dropped it in the nearest machine and guessed which buttons to push,_If i press the wrong button then what's the worst that could happen, right? _After a few minutes the washer started making a weird sound, then some bubbles started coming out of it, that's when Barry started to worry. When the soap start pouring out of it he started to really worry.

"What's happening?" Dick asked

"This never happens when Alfred washes!" Dick had to yell over the loud noise coming out of the machine.

"Uh...I think this means it's done."

Barry opened the top then was buried in bubbles, Dick had to hold his breath not to laugh. Barry got up and dug through the pink mess. When he finally found the mask he tried to pull it out but it was caught on something. Barry pulled and pulled till he heard a long cracking sound and fell to the floor. Dick ran up to the washer and found the off switch, when it was off he ran back to Flash.

"Uncle Barry are you ok?"

"Ugh...yeah...fine..." He grunted

When he stood up Dick gasped, Barry looked down to see it, the ears and mouth part of the mask had been fully ripped off. All that laid there was the shredded eye part with the back attached to it.

"Daddy's going to be super mad at me now."

Barry felt so guilty, and he knew if he didn't fix this Bruce would rather blame him then the boy. _What do we do? Better yet, what do i do? _He ran up to the washer and found the missing pieces. When he got them he pick Dick up a ran back to his room.

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked.

"Going to try and fix this,"

"How are you going to do that?"

_Honestly i have no idea. _Barry thought

"Uh...welding?"

He put the ears on top of the eye piece and tried to heat them together by vibrating his hands along it. When he let go it melted making the eyes slant downwards. When he tried the bottom it also melted, then he tried to do it slowly but ended up melting the entire back. All that was left was the eye part of the cowl.

"Oh no..."

Dick picked up the 'mask' and looked at it.

"What do we do now?"

Dick had tears in his eyes now. Barry could tell the boy was completely helpless, _Bruce is going to kill me. _Barry looked at the big bright blue eyes. _He's right, what do we do? He thinks Bruce is going to kick him out of the house or something, the worst thing he would is give him a big hug and say it's no your fault it's you Uncle Barry's and Excuse me son i have to go murder you uncle now for making you cry. _Barry could tell that the boy looked up to Barry, he believed in him, _i have to fix this for him first, then try to save myself from Bruce's wrath. _Barry knelt down.

"Look, it's my fault ill just tell him that."

"But then he will be mad at you when i was suppose to be in trouble and then..." Dick started sobbing,

_This kid is really sensitive, Wally would be like, 'ok do you have anything to eat?' But he actually CARES about what his dad/uncle feel, wow... _Barry instinctively raped his arms around the boy.

"Dicky it's fine, Bruce won't be mad at you, your the most precious thing in the world to him. I don't care if he beats me senseless as long as your ok."

Dick grinned.

"Now let's wipe those tears and go tell your Daddy what happened ok?"

Barry pulled up one of his sleeves the wiped one check while Dick wiped the other with his tiny soft hand. When Dick looked up he gasped, Barry turned around to see Batman standing by the door.

"Daddy, we-i-i didn't mean to-it was an accident- it was all-"

"My fault," Barry interrupted.

Bruce just squinted at him.

"Look we- I didn't mean for this to happen and whatever you do it wasn't Dick's fault, i messed it up."

Bruce looked at his son. Dick just looked down.

"Dicky, come with me and bring the mask."

Barry let out a sigh of relief, Bruce never called Dick, Dicky if he was in trouble. He looked up at Barry and nodded then fallow Bruce with the mask behind his back. When Barry was sure that they left he peaked out just in time to see Bruce shut the door to the guest room. Barry walked up and sat down in front of the room. Waiting for them to come out.

Barry didn't know how long he had been out there but a long long time later the door opened. Barry jumped to his feet as Dick and Bruce walked out of the door way. He could tell Dick was having trouble trying to not smile, Barry could hear little bursts of laughter coming out of his mouth every time he tried to cover it. Bruce stood in front of him with one of those stares that make you feel like you a bad dog that just ate the Thanksgiving turkey.

"I heard what happened." Bruce looked right in Barry's eyes.

"Yeah..."

"And i don't care what happened."

"What?"

"I have over 5000 masks, i think i can live without one,"

"B-b-b-b-but you-then you-"

"And besides,"

Bruce held up the mask and slide it over Dick's eyes,

"I think this works great for Dicky," he smiled

Dick started jumping with excitement.

"I get to KEEPit! Wait till Aunt Sharon hears about this!"

Dick ran down the hall yelling for Hawkwoman. Bruce smiled and turned to Barry.

"Ok, why aren't you mad at me?" Barry was specious now.

"I was mad at you at first till a certain some told me the real story, even through it was really your fault i was happy that you stood up for him so i let you off the hook."

"Thanks's Brucy."

"Yeah don't get used to it, and don't call me that."

"Ok, thanks Daddy Bats!"

Before Bruce could say anything Barry raced into the living room and plopped down next to Superman, he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Barry asked,

"The way you almost peed your pants when Batman was talking to you,"

"Don't be ridiculous, i feel that way every time he talks to me."

"Ha ha, how about the way you were vibrating?"

"Vibrating?"

"Yeah, at first i thought you where going to vibrate through the walls so you could get out of there,"

"How'd you see all this? We were in the other room."

"X-ray vision."

"Ah, i got yea."

Bruce cradled snoozing Dick in his arms. He was sitting in Flash's room with the mess of paper and pillows. Bruce looked at the mask that hung from Dick's face, _Besides, i think this works great for Dicky. _Bruce replayed what he said to Barry in his mind. His eyes wandered from the mask to the cape, _no, i won't let it happen, i won't put his life in danger ever again. _Bruce took the mask off and put it in his back pocket. He wrapped his arms around Dick and stood up. When Bruce got back to the cave he slid off his cowl, changed Dick back into his footy PJs and laid him up in his bed. Dick snuggled up in his arms as Bruce read some work files, after a while he slowly started to nod off until he fell asleep. A few minutes Dick rubbed his eyes and saw that the lamp was turned on with Bruce asleep. Dick scooted out of the covers and picked up all the files, then placed them on the nightstand next to him. He climbed back in bed and turned out the light,

"I love you Daddy,"

He whispered before snuggling back up in his arms,

"I love you too," Bruce mumbled as he reached over and squeezed Dick closer.

"I love you too."

**THE END **


	8. Scary Movies

Dick rolled down the darkly tinted window of Bruce's Lamborghini. He peered over the edge, it was hard to see at night like this but he was able to make out the lights from inside the West's house.

"You coming out any time soon or what?"

Dick smiled when he made out the familiar shape of Wally, he stood there grinning with his hand on his hip.

"Wally!"

Dick jumped out of the car with his bag dragging behind him.

"Hey short stuff," Wally patted him on the head.

"I have so much to show you!" Dick was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ha ha, me too Mr. Grayson."

Dick smiled even more,

"It's not Grayson."

"Ok, Mr. Dick."

He shook his head.

"Mr. Dick Grayson?"

"Ha ha, no, Mr. Dick Wayne."

"Ah, you made it official, nice."

"Wally, Dick! Hurry up!" Bruce called, he was getting tired of listing to Barry's chatter.

Dick looked at Wally with pleading eyes, Wally sighed then nodded. Dick leaped up onto his back and hooked his arms around his neck, when the speedster got ahold of the acrobatic's legs he asked,

"You ready?"

"Yea-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Wally raced past Bruce and Barry with Dick screaming on his back with laughter.

"What was that?" Bruce asked looking into the house.

"The kids probably,"

"I think you need to be more carful with Wally's identity, someone could have seen that."

"No one's going to see him,"

"Well i would never let Dick-"

"Dick what? You never let him do anything, you have to let him have a childhood Bruce."

"That's not true, i brought him here."

"Yeah after you checked to make sure the my sister's house was 'safe', both boys begged you for 3 days, AND after put a tracker in Dick's bag."

"I didn't put a tracker in his bag."

"Mmmhmm" Barry crossed his arms.

"I didn't, i just put a high tec crossed nano chip traser in his bag, not a tracker."

Barry shook his head.

"Bruce you have to give the kid some leash, he's not going to stay little forever you know, i learned that the hard way."

Barry looked back in the house where he could hear the boys giggling.

"And this Mr. Wayne, is the fastest turtle known as Not-in-a-flash Flash." Wally said in a dorky british accent while pointing to a small box turtle sitting in his tank.

"Jolly good Mr. West, jolly good." Dick replied.

"And this Mr. West?" He pointed at a rotten banana laying on the bed.

"That, Mr. Wayne, is my dinner." Wally picked it up and unpeeled it.

"No, don't do it, EWWWWW!"

Wally took a big bit out of the top, Dick started laughing when he spit it back up on the floor.

"Boys! Come down and say goodbye to Mr. Wayne!"

"Goodbye Mr. Wayne." Wally waved at Dick.

The little boy chuckled then hopped back onto Wally.

Dick waved as he watched Bruce drive away. Wally was standing next to him, out of breath after he tripped twice and landing on his face leaving Dick without a scratch.

"You sure you don't want some ice on that?"

Barry looked at the big bump on Wally's head.

"Nah, i'm good."

All suddenly a sliver Bentley pulled up in the drive way.

"ROY!"

Dick and Wally race up to the teenager and wrapped arms around him.

"That's enough guys,"

Roy pushed them away, it was only a few moments before they grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the door,

"You have to see Wally's turtle! He's so cool!"

"I also got this awesome movie that looks so scary, i heard if you watch it you'll wake up without your head!"

Roy barely had time to grab his bag before the kids dragged him away, he was so embarrassed. _How am i ever going to get in the Justice league if all they see me do is babysit? _ He sighed, but he had to admit that it felt nice being wanted, that wasn't a feeling that Roy got often. He turned back to see Oliver wave goodbye and leave, on they way here, Oliver said he had some important League thing and that's why Roy was staying here tonight. Now Roy leaned back on the couch as Wally and Dick showed off all their new drawings and toys. He smiled when he saw Dick's pictures of him and Bruce and laughed at Wally's stick figures. Finally Dick walked up to him with something behind his back. By the look on Wally's face Roy could tell that he was just as puzzled and interested as himself. Dick reveled a small back shape in his hands.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

Dick sliped the dark shape over his eyes.

"You have a mask!" Roy grinned.

"Are you a sidekick?" Wally was checking all over Dick looking for a costume.

"No, not yet. But this is from one of my Daddy's actual masks,"

"You know," Wally dug around Roy's bag,

"What are you doing?" Roy tried to push him off but Wally already had what he was looking for.

"It look's a lot like Speedy's mask."

Dick took it off and look at the resemblance, it had the same black rim with white patches in the middle.

"You guys could be mask buddies!"

Everyone started laughing, suddenly a loud Ding-dong went off in the house. Wally jumped up and sped to the staircase, while Dick backflipped after him, Roy just grinned and followed the boys. All of them eagerly leaned over the banister to see who had rung it. Barry fumbled out with his Flash suit only half way on and a paper and pen in his mouth.

"Aye fuys, cag yov guh da oor why i gea unessed?" Barry mumbled, some how Wally made out the words.

"He's saying, 'hey guys, can you get the door while i get undressed' yeah, this happens a lot." Wally smiled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Wally called as he zoomed down the stairs.

Dick giggled and jumped off the ledge down to the ground,

"Look's like Roy's rotten," Wally mocked.

Roy shrugged and picked up the money that Barry was handing them.

"So i guess _I _won then,"

"No way Wally! _I _got down first!" Dick protested.

"Na ah!"

"Yeah hu!"

Ignored the sounds of their playful augment and opened the door to see a small 16 year old in a bright red outfit.

"Uh...pizza delivery?"

"Yeah, how much?" Roy replied in his most grown up voice he could make. Roy didn't like being around kids who were older than him, it took away all of his authority, well what he had anyway.

"10 dollars and 33 cents,"

When Roy was tallying up the money the pizza boy interrupted.

"So you stuck baby sitting?"

"Uh...yeah-"

"Yep! He's taking care of us." Dick interrupted.

Dick was smiling as he looked up at the older boys with innocent Bambi eyes.

"So you guys alone or?"

Roy wanted to say yes to show that he was old enough but something the way he said it, it sounded like he _needed _to know.

"Oh no, their uncle is staying, doesn't really trust me." Roy gave a fake smile that said, 'you touch these kids, your dead'.

"Oh...well goodbye," His voice almost sounded disappointed.

Finally the delivery boy left. When Roy shut the door he made sure to lock it, the boys looked up confused.

"Just being safe." He smiled, not wanting to worry them.

Roy flipped the pizza box open on the coffee table as the rest gathered blankets and pillows for the movie.

"What movie are you guys going to watch?" Barry asked from the door way.

"We're watching Tiger Tales," Wally smiled.

"But you said we were watching-" Wally slammed his hand over Dick's mouth and just smiled up at his uncle.

"Ok...well you have fun now, i'm going to go take a nap so call me if something happens."

"Ok!"

Wally knew by 'nap' he meant he was going to bed and not getting up, and by 'call me if something happens' means call him if they absolutely have too.

When Barry was out of sight Wally let go of Dick and dug through the DVD cases. Roy had leaned back on the recliner munching on a large slice of pizza. Dick pulled out his bright red blanket Bruce had packed him and curled up on the couch.

"What movie we watch'n?" Roy took another big bit out of his pizza.

"Found it!" Wally triumphantly held up a dark case and smiled. "The Bloody Undead #3, the bloodiest of all!"

Dick looked at the case, it had a picture of a zombi looking guy with a gun. On the ground were puddles of blood. Dick shivered.

"I've seen this movie a hundred times with Uncle Barry,"

"Then why did you have to hide it?" Roy asked.

"Cause he was sure that Mr. Bruce would not be happy about Dick watching it."

"Isn't that rated R?" Dick snuggled deeper in his pillow, a stab of forbiddenness pieced him when he asked that question. Bruce had a lot of rated R movies and whenever Dick asked if he could watch them he would say it's a grown up movie and that Dick can't watch it. Bruce would then put the movies on the top shelf and told Dick to never ever EVER watch a rated R movie.

"Well yeah but it's just 'cause of the violence, and some cuss words, and a lot of blood but it doesn't matter, it's fine." Wally tried to reassure Dick but the little boy just covered his head with the fluffy blanket.

"Can we start the movie already?" Roy yawned, "I want to get this over with."

Dick had to hold his breath not to screem when he remembered that Uncle Barry was just above them. He tried to cover his eyes but Wally would tell him to look or he would miss the best part, but the 'best part' would be a person being ripped in half or something. Roy sat on one side of Dick a hugged him close because after Dick's favorite character, Commander Rust, was killed off in a terrible disgusting way he started to cry. Dick wanted to stop watching but he HAD to know what happened next. Dick was squeezing Roy's hand so hard the he was sure it would break. Finally at the end everyone had died and the main zobi walked up to the camera and in a creepy quiet voice he said,

"Your next..."

Then the screen went black.

"Awesome wasn't it?" Wally smiled.

"Eh, the effects were cheesy," Roy shrugged.

The older boys talk faded as Dick replayed the last part in his head, 'Your next...' the zombi said. Dick was so sacred now, _what if he comes after me in my sleep? Wally said you wake up without your head! But he has seen it 100 times so maybe... but what if this times different! There's three people who watched it instead of two what if..._

"Did you like it Mr. Wayne?"

Dick jumped, then tried in his most grown up voice he could manage, "Yeah." Dick plastered a fake grin across his face.

"Well, it's already 12:30 so we should go to bed," Wally grabbed his sleeping bag and laid down.

Roy moved some of the pillows then pulled a long brown blanket over him as he laid on the couch. Dick was so nervous, _If i sleep on the floor then it's easy to catch me, but if i'm on the chair than they can easily see me! Oh what should i do? I miss Daddy! _The most grown up kid in the room was Roy so Dick waddled up to him.

"What is it sport?" Roy took a big yawn and looked at the boy.

"Can i...can i sleep with you?" He asked with a small babyish voice.

Roy was confused, he couldn't think of why the boy wanted to sleep with him but he decided it was probably what Bruce did normally. "Sure," He smiled, then pulled back the blanket to reveal a small space for Dick to sleep.

It was very dark and cold, Dick could feel the empty space left behind him when Roy had gotten up to use the restroom. Dick felt so alone, so vulnerable. Suddenly he could hear a shuffle on the ground, he tried to tell himself it was Wally but then then end of the movie played back in his head,

_Your next..._

Dick swear he heard that. He tightened the blanket around him and closed his eyes, _I want Daddy...I want Daddy... _Then some more shuffling came from the other side of the room, he could hear a groan then a creek from the stairs, Dick was panicking now, more moans came from the stairs and shuffling on the floor, sweat poured down his neck while ice ran along his spine. Dick could hear his heart thumping and he could see movement around the room. His breath shortened and came at a faster pace, then something touched his shoulder and whispered,

"_Your...next..."_

Dick let out a screech and flailed his arms, he jumped up into the air and back down onto the shadowy figure, he kicked and screamed till it fell. Dick didn't hesitate to jump to the next one and do the same, the dark arms tried to take him off but Dick wouldn't let go, he pulled on the hair that was clenched in his fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Roy had flipped on the lights, he had his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

Dick looked down to see himself on Barry's shoulders pulling his light hair while Wally clenched his stomach and was on the ground.

"Dick! What are you doing? Let go!" Barry yanked Dick off and placed him on the floor.

"I-I..." Dick tried to say something but he was so scared, but also relived and guilty. All the feelings came at once, it was so much the Dick literally fell to the ground and cried.

"Oh Dicky, i didn't mean..." Barry rapped his arms around the boy and squeezed.

"What happened!" Barry demanded looking at Wally.

"I was just trying to be funny, i thought it would make him laugh..." Wally whispered.

Roy put down his bow and walked up to them.

"What do you mean?"

"I crawled over to him and whispered, _your next, _But then he jumped at me,"

"You didn't watch THAT MOVIE! I told you not to watch it!" Barry was so angry, When he got up Roy took over for the 'snuggling Dick shift' Barry walked Wally in the other room and said he was grounded for two weeks and then made a phone call to someone.

Dick wasn't really sure what had happened, one moment he was on the West's floor crying, then the next he was curled up in Bruce's arms as they rode in the limo. Bruce looked concerned and slightly angry. Dick shuffled around and looked up at his father,

"Daddy,"

"Yes Dicky?" He seemed surprised to see the boy still awake.

"I don't want to watch anymore scary movies."

"You and me both," Bruce smiled,

Bruce told Dick to stay in the limo while he picked something up when they got to the house. When Bruce was back he had a box in his hand.

"Let's go,"

Finally they got to a dump sight where Bruce threw out the box. When he did the top spilled open reveling a pile of scary looking DVD cases.

"You and me both," Bruce hugged Dick, "You and me both..."

**THE END**

PLEASE tell me if you liked it! I absolutely LOVE including Roy's big brother personality. Tell me if you would want more stories with Roy or whatever you want to see next! I hope to see a comment soon! Thank you for reading!


	9. Robin Part 1

Bruce sighed as he put the last form down into the tray on his desk. He glanced at his clock to read, 8**:12 PM **

"That's 23 down and 107 more to go." He grumbled.

Bruce looked up as a short scruffy attendant walked into the room with another batch of papers, the paper slapped against the desk as he dropped them.

"Would you like me to get you anything sir?"

"Um...no John, i'll be fine. But i'm thinking of doing this at home, i mean i haven't seen Richard all day."

"Ok sir, would you like me to pull the car up?"

"That would be great."

Just as the man left a scream and sirens came from the window. Bruce ran over and looked down to see a fire by the bank and police cars racing towards it.

"You know what," Bruce whispered to himself, "I think i'll get my own car." He said as he pulled out his utility belt.

Bruce pushed open the mansion's door with a huff, his hand on his elbow trying to block out the pain from that nasty burn he got.

"Daddy! Daddy! Your home!"

Bruce chuckled while he watched little Dick tumble down the hallway with Alfred at a steady pace behind him.

"Daddy!" Dick gave one last squeal as he snuggled into Bruce's suit.

"Dicky!" He knelt down to hug the boy.

"I- *Yawn* drew this for you!" Dick proudly held up a fully painted sheet of paper that looked like the Bat mobile.

"Thanks Little Bird! Wow..." Bruce took a closer look a Dick to see paint smothered all over his face and clothes, two dark lines under his eyes stood out.

"Were you playing war while painting?"

Dick hands went to his eyes, "Maybe,"

Bruce looked behind him to see a pile of toy guns and pillows everywhere.

"Well after we clean you up i think we need to clean this room up."

"Um sir,"Alfred piped up.

"Yes Alfred?"

"I think he should do that in the morning, it's well past his bedtime,"

Bruce looked down at his watch, **10:43PM**

_Wow, that fire took longer than i thought._

"I'm sorry i was late, traffic." Bruce didn't say anything else about he was late so that Dick wouldn't worry about him.

"I also *Yawn* made this,"

Dick held up a long beaded, macaroni, string neckalace.

"I made it myself!" Dick smiled.

"You don't say?" Bruce held it in his hands.

"Alfred *Yawn* told me Mommy and Daddy are in heaven and in my heart, and when you put me in the orphanage Alfred said since *Yawn* you still loved me you were in my heart there too. He also *Yawn* told me that i was in your heart too, and that i still am but sometimes when your *Yawn* gone you forget that i'm there. So i made you this! So you won't forget!"

Bruce turned it over to see a big bead at the bottom in the shape of a heart, and scratched into it were the words_ I am always in your heart, _even though always and heart were spelled wrong it was one of the best things Bruce has ever been given.

Dick lifted it up out of his hands and placed it around Bruce's neck.

"There you go!" Dick grinned.

Bruce hugged Dick, "Thank you,"

He quickly let go fearing for his very expensive suit,

"Ok, time to get you cleaned up Little Bird!" Bruce stood up and smiled, "Race you to the top!" Bruce ran to the stairs.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Dick laughed as he dashed after his father.

Bruce slumped onto his bed. He flinched when his elbow hit the mattress. Alfred had put some burn relief spray and told him to keep off of it. Bruce pulled his laptop and papers out of his bag. He had a some many problems with his company that it would probably take hours to fix it. Suddenly Bruce heard a car pull up, normally Bruce would ignore it thinking it was to the houses next door but with super sonic bat ears it's easy to tell when someone pulls up next to you.

Bruce opened the blinds slightly to see a dark van sitting in front of they're drive way. Two men in long dark coats stumbled out of the crowded car. One picked up a camera out of his coat and started taking pictures of the house. Another walked up the stairs, Bruce thought for sure it was a robbery. He kept watching when he saw the man turn away from the door and towards a window near by, _Dick's room,_ Bruce was just about to go yelling down the halls when the man quickly left the window with nothing in his hands, both men ran straight back into the van and drove off. Bruce jumped up at some knocking at his door, _had there been a third man? _He grabbed the pole he always kept under his pillow and walked to the door. He swung open the door and just stopped himself from hitting the little pile of blankets and animals.

"Daddy," Dick said in a scarred voice, "There were some strange people out side my window. i'm scarred Daddy."

Bruce put the pole up against the wall. He looked up and down the hallway then pulled Dick inside.

"It's ok," Bruce smiled. "they're gone now, you can sleep in my room if you like?"

"Ok!" Dick squealed. Blankets and all flew past Bruce as the boy climbed into his large king sized bed.

"What's dis?" Dick picked up a pile of papers.

"Just something for work, i'll do it tomorrow." Bruce pulled all the papers and things off his bed and onto the nightstand.

Once Dick had settled down he asked,

"Who were they?"

"Who?"

"Those men."

"I don't know, but i'll find out in the morning."

Dick shrugged as if satisfied by the answer and then snuggled into Bruce's chest. Bruce frowned wondering if he could find out on the moniters, _as long as they didn't take out the __cameras. _The Dark Night looked down at his son to see him smiling with good dreams knowing his father will protect him.

Bruce remembered when he felt like that with his own father, always knowing that Daddy was going to fix it, and not one doubt would cross his mind.

Dick woke up and looked around the room. It took him a minute to read the clock but he guessed it was 7:20 ish and judging by the sun just beginning to come up he was sure it was AM. Dick looked around the room again trying to figure out what had woke him up this early. Then he heard the doorbell ring loudly throughout the house, _I guess Alfred is still asleep._ Dick slowly unwinded Bruce's arm from his waist then tumbled along the hallways still having blankets around him. Once he opened the door he saw a package outside.

"Hello?" He called wondering if it was for them.

When no one answered he picked it up. He shook it softly, just in case it was glass. He shut the door and raced to Bruce's room.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Bruce yawned then slowly sat up,

"What is it Dick?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Look! Their was a package outside." The raven haired boy held up the mysterious box. "See?"

"Aw Dicky," Bruce tried to remember what his dad said about opening the door without permission, _he's probably never had a real door before, _Bruce knew he should say something but his attention was focused on the box,

"I don't remember ordering anything,"

Bruce shook the box, suddenly he heard a ticking noise. He held it up to his ear and then opened it.

"What is it?" Dick leaned over to see.

Bruce went pail, he jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs, Dick slowly following saying, "What's wrong? What's wrong?" Bruce quickly made it to the Bat Cave where he found the zeta beam. He ran over, flipped a couple of switches, then threw it into the teleporter. Right when he threw it in the box exploded. Bruce sighed in relief. Bruce turned around when he heard a small sniffling sound. Dick was half-way up the stairs crying.

"It's ok little bird!" Bruce cooed, "Everything's ok!"

Bruce tried to smile as pulled Dick closer to him.

"Everything's fine!" He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Dick or himself.

"No it's not," Dick whispered trying to whip his eyes. "what happened? Why did it blow up?" Dick was going histarical, Bruce knew he had to calm him down some how.

"It just...uh...oh! Because it was a special type of bat-rang that was accidentally activated then it blew up!" Bruce started whipping the tears from Dick's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I...*sniff*..I thought i did something wrong...or..." Dick went back to balling, 

"What's going on here!" Alfred cried as he raced down the stairs.

"A hit," Bruce whispered.

"A HIT!" Alfred repeated, "Are you ok Master Richards?" He knelt down and pulled out his handkerchief to whip up the boy's face.

"I don't *sniff* know..."

This is one of the first times Bruce has ever asked Alfred a question, "Is he ok?"

"HE'S 6! HE'S TRYING TO RECOVER FROM SHOCK!" Guilt pieced Bruce like a knife.

Alfred's hash tone changed to a sweet cooing when he turned to the boy, "Let's go get you clean up and have breakfast," he kissed the boy's forehead as he carried him up the stairs.

Once Alfred shut the door Bruce raced to his suit then to his communicator.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello!" Flash called.

"Barry? I thought you shift in the Monitor room ended 2 hours ago."

"Yeah, Clark's got me on extra. So what's up?"

Bruce looked down on the floor to see a pice of paper that fell out of the box,

"We've got a Code 9"

On the paper was a picture of the Haley's Circus.

"Call an emergency meeting, pronto."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
